


Do You Love Me?

by hooknleather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on an rp I did, Canon Divergence, Captain Swan - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hook is still a pirate flirt boi, Season 2 CS, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooknleather/pseuds/hooknleather
Summary: Why would she visit that damned, irritating pirate? Emma Swan doesn't know but something about Hook makes her want to let go and do things she hasn't in a long while. What happens when she decides to give into temptation..?A fic based on a CS rp by me and suzdrabbles. Thanks Suz for the help. Enjoy this smutty, angsty, fluffy fic. Leave a review?





	1. That Damn Pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzdrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzdrabbles/gifts).



**Do You Love Me?**

 

CHAPTER 1 

 

Emma 

 

 _What are you doing, Emma?_ God knows why she would visit that damn frustrating, innuendo-filled pirate, but instinct pulls her to the docks, the large sails of the Jolly Roger coming into view. She still can’t quite believe he’s here, in Storybrooke. She also can’t get the image of him unconscious in that hospital bed out of her mind. He looked so peaceful and so… _Stop it, Emma. Captain Hook is not someone to find… Cute…_

She nears the boat - _ship_ -, her teeth worrying her lip as she spots him working on the deck. _That must hurt…_ Hook was discharged from the hospital a few days before, his ribs must still be sore and tender. She very nearly turns around and leaves, but something, she isn’t sure what, stops her. Instead, she calls his name. “Hook?”

He turns and she instantly notices the bright blue of his eyes. _Dammit…_ She _will not_ let herself get drawn into his charms. _Never_. She runs her tongue along her lip, gazing up at him. 

“Swan?” 

 _Damn… Now she needs a reason for why she is here…_ Now is her last chance to change her mind and go back home, but she doesn’t. For some reason, she can’t. “Mind if I board?” _Woah, was that… flirty?_ According to the look in his eyes it was… _Fuck…_

Hook nods at her, standing straighter from where he’s been tying ropes on the deck of the ship, a smirk on his damned lips. “I have no qualms with it, love.” _Not your love…_ “What brings you to my humble vessel?” _God… That accent is so damn sexy…_ She licks her lips again, stepping on board. She rolls her eyes at his cockiness, which half-annoys and half-attracts her.

“How’s your rib?” She asks, nodding at his torso. She doesn’t want to seem like she cares, but somehow Emma does. And it really fucking annoys her that he’s somehow managed to worm his way into her head enough that she cares about him. _Damn pirate…_

Emma recognises the exact moment he realises that she actually cares about him, a grin spreading across his lips. “Better.” He responds, his eyebrow doing that damn thing where it rises about halfway up his forehead. “Improving.” _Are his eyes different or do they always ooze this much sex?_

She doesn’t know what makes her say it, maybe it’s just been way too long for her and he’s hot. _Really_ hot. And she’s earned this… right? She’s been through hell recently, what with finding out magic is real, to being sucked through a portal to having Cora’s hand _literally_ in her chest… She deserves a break. And some fun. With a pirate. So she says it. “What about everything else?” Her heart races, a shiver running down her back as she feels heat stir in her stomach. “Everything else still intact…?”

She can see the moment he realises exactly what she is referring to, his eyes widening in shock. Emma is fairly surprised at how quickly he appears to recover. Hook’s head cocks to the side, his trademark smirk appearing on his lips once again. “Hmm…” He hums, his gaze practically drilling a hole in her head. A shiver runs down her spine in anticipation. “How about I show you..?”

Her skin seems to burn, her entire body instantly lighting on metaphorical fire as arousal floods her. Her tongue wets her lips which have apparently become incredibly dry as she steps closer to him on the ship. _No turning back now…_ “By all means, Captain…” She whispers, her voice low as she gazes at him seductively. “Show me…”

Hook lets out a sound that makes heat pool between her thighs, a deep growl escaping his lips as he steps even closer to her. Emma had never realised that he is actually quite considerably taller than her until he moves so close to her that their chests are almost touching. Before she knows what’s happening, his hand is on the back of her head and his lips are crashing onto her.

 _Holy shit… He can kiss…_ Her eyes close and her arms slide around his neck, tugging him closer as she kisses him back eagerly, their bodies pressing together so perfectly. His kiss is intoxicating. His warm, soft lips covering hers, his hand tangling in her hair, his hooked arm around her waist.

Emma moans softly when his lips part, his tongue darting out to run across the seam of her lips. She opens for him instantly, another moan escaping her when the kiss deepens, his tongue sweeping over hers. She can’t seem to stop moving her hands, initially sliding them across the back of his neck but they seem to move into his hair all on their own. She tugs on his dark locks as their tongues get caught up in a heated battle.

After a few minutes of full on making out, Emma has to pull away to take a breath. She rests her forehead against his, both of them panting breathlessly against the other. Before she has time to run, Emma moves her fingers to the exposed part of his chest, smirking softly. “Why don’t you show me to your quarters, Captain?” She whispers once again, gazing into his eyes.

The blue of his irises darken as she looks at him, a smirk spreading across his lips. _No turning back now_ … “You’re a bloody siren…” Hook growls and latches his lips onto her neck, causing Emma to gasp out in pleasure. _Oh gods… He’s so good at this…_ She feels his arms drop from around her waist, dipping to tuck just under her ass. She understands, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She can’t help but moan as he sucks on her neck, not even caring that it is probably going to leave a mark as he carries her across the deck of the ship. She clings to him as he moves down the steps to his quarters, realising that he has probably done this with countless women, due to the ease at which he carries her down. However, she can’t bring herself to care, not when she wants this, _needs_ this, so much. 

She gasps again when he kicks open the door to his quarters, the sound of his boot connecting against the wood sending another rush of arousal straight to her core. She licks her lips as she looks into his eyes, not missing the fact that he completely forgoes the bed and instead drops her onto the desk in the corner. Then, he surprises her…

“Love… Are you sure?” Emma’s eyes widen and she struggles to find words for a moment. She understands… This is quite possibly the first time in centuries that he has decided to put someone else’s needs before his own, and she can almost feel how much that scares him, despite the act that lust is practically rolling off of him in waves. A lust that is shared just as equally by her. 

Finally, words find her again and she tightens her legs around him, tugging him even closer to her. “Shut up, Hook.” For once, she’s giving in. Giving in to the temptation that has been baiting her since he dressed the wound on her hand on that damn fucking beanstalk. “Just do it.” She whispers softly, her hand moving to the back of his head to pull him into yet another rough and passionate kiss.

She feels him moan against her, their tongues sliding together once again. For some reason, in this moment, Hook’s lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, their bodies aligned so closely, everything just feels right with the world. Emma almost feels… How could she describe it..? _Complete._

She gasps into his kiss when his hand on her hip tightens and she feels his hard arousal start to grind against her. _Is this really happening? Am I really about to fuck Captain Hook?_ If she wasn’t already so wound up, Emma might have pushed Hook away at that thought, run away at the fact that she literally has a notorious pirate’s tongue down her throat. But, her desire for him far outweighs any fears she harbours in the back of her mind.

 Emma’s hands slide up his torso, fingers pushing the heavy leather coat from his shoulders. The garment falls to the floor with an audible ‘thump’ and now her hands are roaming over his well-defined chest. _Wow… Years at sea really have done this man a fuckton of favours…_ She needs more. Her fingers quickly move to the few buttons that are done up on his shirt, nimbly pulling it open and taking it off so that she can slide her palms through the soft smattering of hair on his chest.  

He moans into her mouth as she runs her hands over his exposed skin, and Emma practically collapses at the sound. _Why is he just so goddamn hot all of the fucking time?_ But then she feels his hand move from her hip to the hem of her shirt, his lips breaking away from hers.

“Arms up, love…” He mutters, his voice deep and husky with arousal. Emma doesn’t hesitate for one second, lifting her arms to let him pull her shirt over her head. She shivers slightly as the slightly cold air hits her skin, as well as the fact that it’s only really just starting to settle in that this is actually happening. _No time to lose…_ Knowing that he won’t understand the mechanisms of this world’s underwear yet, she reaches behind her to unclip her bra.

Emma gazes into Hook’s eyes as she slides the garment off, a small moan escaping him as she reveals her body to him. For a brief moment, she freezes as her bra hits the floor, his eyes skating over her half-naked body. _What is he thinking? Am I not good enough?_ But any fears she has disappear when he looks up from her breasts and into her eyes once again. 

“You are stunning…” He says softly, his voice sincere and genuine. He’s never really spoken like this to her before, no hint of flirtation in his voice. And as much as she enjoys the teasing banter between the two of them - although she’ll never admit it - this new sincerity is a pleasant surprise, something she never would have thought would come from him. “A bloody temptress…” 

Emma moans softly, her hands moving into his hair as he wraps his lips around her nipple. His stubble burns her soft skin slightly, but it’s a good burn, an enjoyable burn… She can feel his smirk against her breast, his flirtation slipping back in as he tastes her flesh. “Y-Yes....” She groans softly, losing herself in the feeling of him touching her, tasting her, enjoying every second of it. She gasps slightly when he slides his tongue over the hardened peak before letting out a small whine when she feels him pull away. 

Hook chuckles, a dark grin on his lips as he looks back up at her. “You taste divine, Swan…” _Fuck…_ He licks his lips, his eyes gazing into hers. She practically keens under his stare, the deep blue of his eyes bearing into her very soul.

“Hook…”

“Yes… Talk to me, Swan… Tell me what I do to you… How I make you feel…” _Really, Hook?_ Like she’s going to please him _that_ much.

“You wish.” She groans softly, her hands moving down to fiddle with the complicated ties on his leather pants. She would never admit it to him, but what he is doing to her is making her feel an insane amount of pleasure through hardly even touching her. She moans softly as his lips return to her nipple, her fingers slipping and struggling with the laces of his pants due to the complexity of the ties and his _very_ distracting actions. “Hook… A little help here?” She says, growing frustrated.

 “Hmm?” He pulls back from her breast and chuckles softly when he realises what the problem is. “Oh, sorry, love…” He undoes his own pants quickly, centuries apparently having provided him with removing the garment quickly. Emma licks her lips as she watches him push them down, revealing every inch of his body to her. She tilts her head slightly, her eyes skating over his body.  “Like what you see, Swan?”

She has to admit to herself, she is impressed to say the least. Years on the ocean have done him a large favour for helping to tone his body, his muscles well defined but not too huge. He is… Well… She doesn’t really want to say _perfect_... “Not bad…” She grins at him, running her hands down his torso, her fingers brushing through the hair on his chest. 

“Not bad?” He practically growls and a rush of heat spreads through Emma. She gasps when his hand reaches out to grab her thigh, tugging her closer to him. She bites her lip at the darkness in his eyes, the pirate captain in him rearing his head. “I’ll show you not bad…”

 His lips cover hers again and she feels him reach in between them to pop open the button of her jeans, his fingers pulling both her pants and her underwear down. She kisses him back deeply as he finishes undressing her, her teeth tugging on his lower lip playfully when she pulls away. 

“Hmm, you better not disappoint me, Hook.” She whispers against his lips, her voice coming out surprisingly husky. He pulls away even more, a huge shit-eating grin on his lips. _Oh fuck…_

“Ohhh, princess… You have no idea what’s in store for you…” Emma tries not to moan as he lowers himself to his knees, her breath hitching slightly as he grabs her foot, his lips touching to her ankle. She watches, and _feels_ as he presses gentle kisses up her leg, his tongue occasionally darting out to lick and trail against her skin.

She shivers under his touch. She tries not to seem too excited, but she is well aware that she’s failing horribly. She’s imagined what his mouth would feel like against her skin, against her lips, against her whole body ever since that moment on the beanstalk when he used his mouth to tie the bandage around her hand. 

Emma sees him grin as she squirms under his touch, her eyes watching his fall to the spot between her legs. _Shit…_ She’s practically dripping, she can feel it. And god, does he know it… He hums slightly as he moves his finger between her thighs, the tip dragging through her folds. She lets out a small whimper at the feeling, she’s so damn fucking wound up for him already the sensation sends literal chills down her spine.

“So wet… Do I excite you, love?”

She can barely handle the teasing, her body feeling like it’s on fire due to his touch. “Fuck, obviously, Jones…” She groans softly, her hips rocking slightly to try to gain some form of friction. “Do something…” 

She nearly cries out in frustration when he pulls away, sitting back on his heels, a wicked grin across those goddamn perfect lips. “Beg.” _Fuck…_ “Beg for my mouth, Swan. Beg for me to shove my tongue deep inside you…” 

“In your fucking dreams, Hook.” She raises her eyebrow as she looks down at him, her fingers tugging on his hair. “Do it. Fuck me with your tongue.” She needs him so badly, needs him to fuck her, make her forget her own name. But of course, the bastard wants to tease her. Taunt her.

“Beg.”

“Hook....” She gives him a look, absolutely not wanting to beg, but so desperate for his touch. “Do. It.” 

Of course, she should’ve known he would be like this… Should have known he would tease her so much. He’s been doing it since they met after all. Her hairs stand on end when he licks a stripe up her inner thigh, so close to where she needs him most but so far from letting her get any satisfaction from it. 

“Say please, Swan. You’re a princess, where are your manners?”

Emma groans and bites her lip. She’s supposed to be stubborn, to be strong. But this man, this _pirate,_ has somehow managed to make her lose her inner battle. “Ugh, _please,_ Hook…”

She sucks in a breath at the look in his eyes when she finally says what he wanted to hear so badly. “Hmm, that’s more like it, Swan.” Emma really isn’t prepared for the moment that he buries his face between her thighs, his tongue delving deep into her. She gasps, her hips bucking up slightly. _Holy. Shit._  

Her fingers tangle in Hook’s hair as he licks at her roughly, not holding back as she lets out a loud and long moan. “Oh god, oh- yes!” She feels him moan, the vibrations moving up her spine. She tugs on his hair, not giving a damn if it gets messed up. Actually, she hopes it does because messy sex hair? _Fucking hot._ She’s never this vocal, but she just can’t seem to stop moaning. “Oh fuck, don’t stop....” 

The pleasure and intensity increases when he presses a finger into her, the digit and his tongue working together to stroke her wet walls. His thumb circles her clit slowly, her thighs starting to shake from just how fucking good he is at this. She’d expected him to be decent in bed after centuries of pillaging and plundering what she imagines to be _countless_ women, but she had never expected this. “Fuck… Fuck yes…” She’s completely consumed by his touch, no man has ever made her feel like this, made her feel so good. Especially not with just his tongue before… _Oh fuck! What is his cock going to be like?!_

His tongue and finger move inside of her, his thumb pressing against her clit hard, circling and rubbing. The pleasure makes her tremble and she starts to feel the stirring of an orgasm in her stomach. “S-So close…” She whispers softly, her fingers tugging hard on his hair when he increases his pace, making her fall over the edge quicker than she had expected. Her head falls back in pleasure, her lips parted. “Yes- Ohhhh!”

She hardly feels his moan as she shudders, her breathing heavy as she comes down from the intense orgasm. She’s almost spent and… Oh, gods.. They’re not even close to being done yet. She gazes down at him, watching as he sits back, wiping the juices that cover his chin. She tries not to moan as he sucks his finger into his mouth. “Mmm… Delectable…” 

Emma licks her lips, smirking as she gets up shakily. She pulls him up and pushes him onto his desk chair roughly before dropping to her own knees before him. His eyes look surprised at her action, and that only makes her grin more as her hand reaches out to grasp his semi-hard cock.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Swan.” He smirks, raising an eyebrow at her. “Putting a man’s need before your own…”

“Not before my own.” She retaliates quickly. “I mean, if you’re going to fuck me, I need you to be hard, don’t I?” She smirks again before leaning forwards to suck on his tip, her eyes locked on his. It’s always better when there’s eye contact.

She notices when he bites back a moan, wondering how he feels knowing that she’s willing to do this for him, to give him pleasure with her mouth. “Fuck, Swan… You are- indescribable, love…” He moans above her. She hums and takes him deeper, bobbing her head and running her tongue along the the vein on his thick, delicious cock.

She watches as he grunts slightly, realising that her tongue must have hit a sensitive spot. _Aha…_ She does it again and he lets out a deep moan, once that sparks more arousal in her core. “Bloody hell…” He mutters. “You’re unlike any princess that I will have ever had the pleasure of fucking.”

She pulls away with a pop, her tongue darting out to lick his tip. “I’m no princess.” She grins up at him, her hands sliding teasingly up his thighs. “Think you’re ready to take me on a journey, Captain?”

She licks her lips when he lets out another growl, his arm reaching down to pull her up. Her arms move around his neck as she settles in his lap, her knees resting on the chair as she straddles him. “Go on then…” He says softly, his lips moving to kiss under her jaw gently. “Ride me… Show me what you’ve got, Swan.”

She smirks at him as she rubs herself over his hard length, feeling him slide between her folds. “Think you can handle it?” Her fingers grip his shoulders as she shifts her hips, sinking down onto his cock.

She hums at the sound of his moan as she slides onto him, a deep guttural sound escaping his throat and it’s all because of her. “F-Fuck…” He thrusts up and she gasps, his cock forcing itself deeper inside her. “Perhaps… You’re the one who can’t… Oh, gods… Who can’t handle it…

His cock really fills her up, so good, so deep. She almost feels like she’s splitting in two, he’s so much larger than any man she’s ever slept with before. But… it’s so good…”Oh god, yes…” She lifts her hips up and slams back down onto him, moaning loudly as she starts to move roughly.

“Bloody hell…” She hears him mutter as his hips thrust up into hers, his face moving to bury itself in her cleavage as they move together, meeting thrust for thrust. It’s so good… So wonderful as she moves on top of him, her hips bouncing as she fucks herself down onto his cock.

Emma moans again, truly loving the roughness of this meeting; it’s _exactly_ what she needed. Just sex. No _feelings._ No complications. Just two willing bodies taking pleasure from each other. And boy, is she trying to take her pleasure. “Ugh, yes… Fuck me…”

“Mmm, Swan…” He whispers, making her gasp out again when his hips thrust up violently. “You’re a dirty, dirty little princess, aren’t you?”

 _Oh… Fuck you…_ She grits her teeth, her fingers tugging roughly on the hair at the nape of his neck. “When are you gonna learn, Hook?” She practically spits out, still thrusting and rolling her hips. “I’m. Not. A. Princess.” She slams her hips down onto him hard after every word, trying to get her point across, to _show_ him she’s more than some pretty girl who prances around in long dresses.

But apparently her efforts aren’t good enough, a deep chuckle echoing from his throat. “Oh, love, please.” He continues to lift his hips up into hers, his cock dragging against her walls so deliciously. “Self-righteous attitude? A strange hero complex? You’re as princess as they come.”

 _Asshole…_ “Shut up, pirate. Just shut up and fuck me.”  

“Oh, you want the pirate?” He surprises her when he stands up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him as he lifts her. His cock manages to stay deep inside her as he turns, pushing her onto the desk. Emma whines when he pulls back, feeling empty when he slips out of her. “Turn around.” _Oh fuck._ “Prove you’re not a princess, Swan.”

 _Yes…_ “That’s what I’m talking about.” She licks her lips and turns around, sticking her ass out to him. She glances at him over her shoulder, smirking. “Take me, Captain. Take me hard.”

She moans softly when she feels his hand run over the curve of her ass. “Beautiful…” He whispers and for a moment she hears that hint of sincerity slip back into his voice. But that soon disappears with a loud _SMACK!_ Emma cries out when his hand cracks down on her ass, sending pain and pleasure sparking up her spine. It feels so taboo, so wrong letting him take her like one of his wenches, but she knows that she loves it.

She feels his hand come down on her ass again hard before his hook buries into the desk next to her. The next thing she knows is his cock slamming back into her, the force making her fall further forwards against the desk. He’s deeper this way, she can feel every inch of his thick length inside of her. And it’s oh so fucking good.

He grunts slightly, but she is so overwhelmed with pleasure that she doesn’t hear him. “Oh yes, Captain!” She moans, holding onto the desk tightly as he thrusts into her hard, her eyes squeezing shut due to the intensity. How can one man make her feel so good? She smirks and bites her lip, wanting to tease him again. “Mmm, is that all you’ve got? I thought you were gonna give me the pirate..?”

“You…” He says as he thrusts forwards hard. “You are not allowed to speak, except to scream my name... “ He sets a brutal pace, his hips snapping into her, his cock fucking her deeply and roughly. He pounds into her, and she just can’t stop moaning at the feeling. “Bloody hell, Swan… So tight, so wet for me…” He mutters, his grip on her hip so tight it could bruise. “You love it, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes I do!” She moans, her knuckles turning white from gripping the desk so tightly as he fucks her relentlessly. “Don’t stop!”

Emma gasps when she feels Hook’s body press against her back, his hips stilling against hers as his tongue darts out to lick the shell of her ear. “Who are you telling not to stop?” He whispers huskily in her ear, the deep gravel of his voice sending chills down her spine. “My name, Swan. Say my name…”

She bites her lip, not wanting to use his real name, the name she’s only heard the once on the day they met. _Killian Jones…_ No, that’d get on too personal a level, too intimate… “Don’t stop, _Captain…”_ She says softly, her hips rocking back to try to get him to move again.

Apparently the nickname is good enough for him as he starts fucking her hard again, his hips slamming into hers roughly. “That’s it, Swan… Take my cock…” She moans loudly, the pleasure in her stomach mounting. She’s nearly there… _almost there…_ “Take it good, like the whore you are....”

 _Oh hell no, pal…_ “Not your whore.” She mutters. She’s been through too much shit to be resigned to that nickname. But she won’t make a point of it, won’t kick up a fuss at this current moment. Purely because the sex is just that good.

Hook chuckles darkly and she tries not to let that sound affect her because she’s been down that road before, and she _won’t_ again. “You are bent over a desk getting ravaged by a pirate.” He growls into her ear, his teeth latching onto her earlobe and tugging slightly. _Fucking hell, he’s just so hot…_ “Sounds like a whore to me.” 

“Shut up, Hook. Seriously just, shut the hell up.” She rocks her hips back onto his cock, trying to take her own pleasure. She’s so close…Just a little more… He keeps thrusting into her and he must have sensed how close she is, as his hand snakes around tease her clit.

“Swan… Let go…”

She closes her eyes for a moment, a fire burning in her stomach as he touches her clit. It only takes a few more seconds before she is falling over the edge, her orgasm intense as she shatters around his cock. “Yes… YES, OHHH!” She cries out, her legs shaking and hips bucking as she comes down from her release.

Everything is hazy due to the bliss from her orgasm, but she can still feel his thrusts, growing quicker and more erratic. She rocks her hips back, trying to help him reach his release. “Come on, Hook.” She says softly. “Fill me…” 

“Fuck… Bloody buggering fuck…” 

Emma moans when he grunts, his hips stilling inside her and she feels his release spill inside her, coating her walls. “Fuck, Hook… Mmm, so hot…” She whispers, breathing heavily. A weight presses on her back and she realises he has fallen on top of her, the weight being his head. They both remain there for a moment, panting and trying to catch their breath in the aftermath of such an intense release.

It takes him a moment, but she feels him manage to push himself up off of her, his cock sliding out of her as he falls back into the chair by the desk. She also sits up, pushing her hair off of her sweaty forehead. Both of their chests are heaving. Silence falls between them, only the sounds of their ragged breathing filling the space. Then, he speaks.

 “Bloody hell, that was…”

“A one-time thing.” Emma says before he can even finish his sentence, getting up and starting to pull her clothes back on. Here comes the running part of the evening. Like she would stay… Stay here with… With him. He’s Captain Hook for crying out loud, like there could ever be anything between them. _Ever._

She can feel his eyes on her as she dresses, and she’s more than aware that he has made no move to change the fact that he is still completely naked. “Hmm, I’m not so sure that you’ll be able to stay away, Swan.” He says.

She’s sure she will. She’s strong. She got a taste of the pirate and she is satisfied. Yeah, definitely. Of course she is. She’s sated her curiosity. “Well, don’t hold your breath.” She finally looks at him, not shying away from the fact he’s still in all his naked glory. “Bye, Hook.”

The bastard laughs. He actually fucking laughs in her face. “See you soon, Swan.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” She responds before turning and walking out of his cabin and off the ship, leaving her panties on the desk. _Why did you do that, Emma?_ She curses herself as she walks back to her parent’s apartment. The blunt action of leaving something behind means more than a one-time thing… _Dammit, Emma…_


	2. Emma Bloody Swan

CHAPTER 2 

Hook 

 

A loud, hard knock on the door of his cabin rouses Killian from his sleep. _What the hell?_ He rubs his eyes, yawning as he hears a woman’s voice echoing through the closed entrance to  his quarters. “Hook! Open up!”

He doesn’t realise how messy his hair is, how bleary his eyes are or the fact that he’s wearing nothing but his leather pants as he stumbles out of bed to open the door. It takes him a moment to blink the sleep out of his eyes enough to realise that Emma Swan is once again on his ship.

“Swan? Back so soon?” He is surprised to be sure, not only is it the early hours of the morning but _damn_ she must be pent up to come back the same day for a fuck. Not that he’s complaining, he rather enjoyed himself earlier in the evening.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Jones.” She says and he narrows his eyes. If she’s not here for round two, what could she possibly want from him? Certainly not his help on a ‘hero mission’..? “I left something… And I want it back.”

The penny drops and he smirks, realising that she’s referring to the lovely pair of undergarments she carelessly left on his desk earlier in the evening. _Aha…_ He can tell she’s in one of her ‘holier than thou’, haughty attitudes, but he still spots the gazes that linger for just a little too long on his exposed chest. 

He chuckles, swaying closer to her, his eyes now wide awake and full of flirtation. “Oh, I know just what you are looking for, love…” He tilts his head at her, his teeth teasing his lower lip. He can do this. He can seduce her again. He knows that once a woman has had a taste of the pirate, there’s no turning back.

Swan clearly isn’t very impressed and she rolls her eyes. He notices she refrains from eye contact, assumedly because she knows that it would be the death of her and she would be unable to refrain from giving in. Her stature is one of disinterest, but her expression tells a completely different story. She’s an open book to him, just like he told her when they climbed that infernal beanstalk together.

  
“Good.” She says, still holding back from looking him in the eye. “Then give them back,”

He will break this woman’s walls. If it’s the last thing he ever does. “Hmm…” He hums as he quirks an eyebrow, his hook reaching out to play with her hair slightly. “But that would be no fun. Let’s make a deal, Swan. I will give you your precious garment back if…” He pauses for dramatic effect, his eyes burning into hers with a sinful fire. “If you give _me_ something in return.”

He can tell that she is still trying to play it cool, to act as if his words and movements aren’t affecting her. But, despite her best efforts to prevent it, he _knows_ her. Because he knows himself. And they are more alike than she would ever care to admit.

“I’m not here for fun.” She snarls slightly, her glare penetrating him. Yet he can see past it, he can see how much she enjoyed herself earlier. “I don’t owe you anything. Now give them back.”

“Why would I do that, Swan?” He whispers into her ear as he leans in even closer, his breath brushing against her skin. He feels her shiver and he knows he’s hooked her in. “We both are well aware that you are here because you liked it. You liked it and you want more.” A deep chuckle escapes his throat at as she shivers a few more times, his lips brushing over her ear. “Give into the desire, love… And enjoy the ride…”

She’s frustrated, he could see that a mile away. But she’s also conflicted. She knows she wants him, but her damn, bloody walls and superiority complex are holding her back from letting go - from giving in.

“Hook, I just want them back. That’s all…” Her voice is soft, so soft that he can tell she’s trying to not let it give away the fact that she wants him. “Stop this, whatever you’re trying.”

_I won’t… Because I know you want it too…_

His eyebrow quirks as he looks at her, deciding to tell her outright that he knows exactly how she’s feeling. “You pretend I don’t affect you, Emma. But you can’t look me in the eyes, your skin is flushed and your breath is heavy. You want this.” He smirks slightly at the look of shock and irritation on her face at that fact that he can read her so well. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me. If you do, I will stop and do as you wish. But I know you won’t. I know you _will_ give in.”

A soft sigh escapes her. “Shut _up_ , Hook.” She glares at him and he knows that he’s right. He knows that she’s running now because she can feel herself on the cusp of breaking, teetering on the edge of falling back to him. Back into his arms for the night. “Ugh, keep the panties. I don’t care anymore.”

She turns to move away, but his hook darts out, catching her around the elbow. “Swan…” He says, almost pleading now. “Don’t.” She finally looks into his eyes and he feels like he might drown in the intense emotion that fills the two green orbs that belong to her. He sees it all, the lust, the conflict, the anger, the _need._

“You want this… Let it happen…” He says softly, moving even closer and letting his lips fall to her neck, pressing against the skin there in a gentle kiss. “Give in…” He whispers, kissing her neck again.

He feels her sway into him, knowing that she’s lost. “Oh, fuck…” She whispers and sighs in pleasure. A hand slides up his cheek and into his hair, playing with the dark strands. “Fuck you. Fuck your attractiveness.”

He grins against her neck, nipping at it before pulling back to look into her eyes, his mouth pulled into a smirk once again. “Fuck me? Go ahead, love. I’m not going to stop you.”

He’s a little shocked when she doesn’t say anything, instead pulling her shirt over her head. But he doesn’t complain, instead grinning and walking backwards into the room to sit on his bed. He gazes at her from where she is still stood in the doorway, her shirt dangling from her fingers. He smiles, giving her an invitation to follow him from his position on the bed.

Emma drops the shirt and moves her hands around her back, pulling off the strange corset she wears. He grins when that joins her shirt on the floor and she saunters over to where he’s sitting on the bed. She climbs up and straddles him, and honestly? He wasn’t expecting it. But he’s going to enjoy it. His teeth sink into his lip as he gazes up at her.

“So, is my point now proven, Swan?”

He chuckles when she rolls her eyes but he knows she won’t back out when she runs her hand through his hair again. That, and the fact that she’s sitting on him half-naked.

“How many times do I need to tell you to shut up?” She kisses him then, his arms slipping around her waist as he tugs her closer. Killian hums softly when he feels her breasts pressing up against his chest, his fingers scrabbling at her back slightly as he kisses her. He pulls away after a short moment, grinning at her.

“Clearly more than once darling.”

“Shh…” She whispers, their lips brushing together softly as she grinds her hips down, causing him to moan at the feeling. “Less talking.”

He decides it’s best to heed her request, pulling her into another kiss, his lips opening under hers as she continues to roll her hips. Her tongue pushes into his mouth and he groans as she eagerly uses it to explore inside, her hips never stopping their grinding motion onto his arousal.

Killian slides his hand up her waist to massage her breast gently, his thumb brushing her nipple as he takes his time in touching her. Their tongues tangle together so perfectly and he can hardly believe he’s managed to somehow get Emma fucking Swan into his bed not once, but _twice._

He moans when she sucks on his tongue, her fingers raking through his chest hair as she runs her hands down to his pants. He breaks the kiss, his hook sliding down the curve of her spine as his lips move to suck on the spot on her neck that had prompted her to give in. He smirks when she moans and utters a small “ _fuck_ ”, realising that he’s discovered a weak spot.

Killian Jones is a man of many talents, and he knows it. One of his biggest personal achievements has been that he has made a woman explode just from kissing her neck. And, oh… Does he wish to do that to Emma Swan. He bites down softly on the spot before soothing it over with his tongue. Mmm…

He chuckles as he feels her shiver and writhe atop him, her hands working on undoing his pants, which she appears to still find difficult. Surprisingly, she manages it fairly easily and he sighs in relief a little as some of the pressure on his now _very_ hard cock is relieved.

Killian slides his hand away from her breast and across her back to slip under her jeans. He smirks when he feels bare flesh, the realisation that she never replaced the panties she left behind sending a jolt of even more arousal through him. _Well, well, well… Emma Swan is a minx…_

He will admit that he is momentarily disappointed when she climbs off of his lap, but that soon turns to excitement when she drops to her knees. “Lift your hips.” She says, clearly wanting to take his pants off.

He raises an eyebrow at her, smirking as he does as she asks. “Eager are we, Swan? I told you that you couldn’t resist me…”

Emma rolls her eyes as she tugs his pants down his legs, obviously not enjoying his charms. “For fucks sake, Hook… Are you gonna shut up or do I need to tape your mouth?” _Excuse me, love?_

“Oh, if you wanted to gag me, Swan…  All you had to do was ask…” He grins darkly down at her, a devious glint in his eye as he studies her expression. “But, you like it when I talk dirty, don’t you?”

Kilian can see the turmoil in her eyes, noticing that while she probably does want to stuff something in his mouth to shut him up, she truly does like his dirty talk. “I can handle it.” She says, before pulling off her own trousers. He licks his lips at the sight of her standing completely bare before him, leaning back on his elbows to properly drink her in. 

“Mmm… Now that is a beautiful view. You are a vision, darling.”

”Am I?” She says softly as she moves back to him, crawling onto the bed. He tries not to moan when she straddles him again, grinding slowly and letting his cock rub between her folds. She’s so wet, her arousal coating his cock as she rolls her hips against him.

“Yes, love. You are.” He says softly as his hand grips her thigh, his gaze fixed on hers. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Swan. Stunning, in every way…” His hook slides up her stomach to curve around her breast as he speaks, the metal dancing over her sensitive skin.

He spots a flush appear on her skin, realising that his praises make her feel uncomfortable, but also make her yearn for more.”I want you…” She whispers and he sits up, their chests pressing together once again. He kisses her, slowly and deeply. His tongue sweeps into her mouth, tangling and sliding against hers before he flips them, him now hovering over her. He nudges his nose with hers as he pulls back from the kiss.

“You’ve got me, Emma… Somehow you’ve caught me like a fish in a net… But I don’t want to escape it…” He whispers, gazing into her eyes. He can see that the words don’t hit her as they should, her brain probably too addled with lust for her to really care about what he’s saying.

“Mmm.. You better not escape. Now come on, Hook. Take me.”

“As you wish…” He says softly, lining himself up before gently pushing in. Gods… She feels even better than before, the drag this time not as rushed. “I have a name you know…” He whispers into her ear. He wants to hear her say it, at least once.

“Mmm…” She moans as he pushes into her, her eyes closed no matter how much he wishes to gaze into them. “Captain should do for now, don’t you think?”

He knows what she’s doing, knows she only wants him as a meaningless fuck. So he doesn’t push or press her because he won’t give up being even just a ‘fuck’ for this woman. “My name can be _anything_ you want it to be, love.” He mutters as he slowly thrusts his hips.

Killian does feel disappointment at the fact that she won’t say his name, that this doesn’t mean anything to her. But he also knows Emma. He knows that pushing her will only result in her running. So he won’t do it, he wants to still see her, still be around her. If she will let him.

“Then, by all means, Captain…” She whispers sinfully into his ear, her fingers stroking up his spine. He shivers slightly under her touch. “Fuck me. Don’t be careful.”

She wants the captain? Oh, she’ll get the captain. He lets the pirate seep back in, a deep growl escaping his lips as he pulls out of her. She whines and arches her back in irritation but Hook simply reaches down, grabbing her legs and placing them on his shoulders. Emma looks at him in shock but after realising his intention, she grins at him.

Hook slams back into her, making her cry out. Her moans are delicious, so wonderful and melodic as he thrusts into her at a violent pace. His hips snap against hers hard as he fucks her, the angle forcing her to be almost folded in half, allowing him to thrust into her deeply. She feels so good, so tight and wet and hot, her body encasing his cock.

“That’s it… Ohhh, yes, just like that.” She moans, her head tilted back against the pillow as he fucks her deep and hard, his length delving in and out of her quickly and roughly. “So good…”

Gods… She feels incredible. Hook allows himself to revel in the feeling of her body wrapped around his, their skin sticking together from the sweat created from the throes of their passion. He groans in her ear, his hips thrusting and rolling against hers.

“You like my cock, don’t you, Swan?” He grinds his hips down as he continues to thrust unrelentingly into her, his voice a low mutter against her ear. “You fucking love it. And you’ll keep coming back for more…” He finishes his sentence with a particularly rough thrust, his hips shifting so that the angle changes.

He can tell that he hit that sweet spot inside of her when Emma’s back arches and she starts writhing beneath him, cries of pleasure falling from her lips. “Oh god yes, Captain! I love your cock, ohhhh… I can’t get enough of you, you fuck me so good…”

Killian groans and keeps working on giving her as much pleasure as possible, his cock slamming against her spot over and over. Her screams of complete rapture are one of the hottest things he has ever heard, the cries of “harder, harder, HARDER!” forcing him to grit his teeth. He tries to adhere her commands, his hips pounding into her as grits his teeth.

Emma’s nails scrape down his back, making him shiver and moan as she marks his skin. “F-Fuck…” She grunts, her back arching again. “Oh, oh! I’m… I’m so close!”

He doesn’t even know how he has managed to last _this_ long, his eyes squeezed shut as he grinds his pelvis down against her clit, trying to push her over the edge. “Come on, Swan…” He mutters, needing to come and needing it _now._ Sure enough, she topples, taking him with her as she clenches around him, both of their bodies shaking as their releases hit.

They both stay still for a few moments, panting as they start to come down from the intensity of their orgasms, Killian struggling to catch his breath again as he gazes into the deep green depths of her eyes. He expects her to run, to climb out of bed and dress hurriedly again. But she doesn’t. She does something that probably even surprises her, let alone him. She kisses him.

Killian’s eyes widen as her lips press against his, but he soon melts into it. His eyes slide closed once again, his mouth moving over hers as he kisses her back. This kiss is different from the ones that they have shared previously, those laced with passion, desire and need. This kiss is one of trust. One of companionship. And he savours it.

Yet, all good things must come to an end. And so does this kiss. “Swan…” He whispers softly against her lips, pecking them once more softly before he rolls onto his side next to her. He tries to ignore the ache he feels in his chest when his cock slips from inside her, his arms are too tired to hold himself up any longer.

He can see in her eyes as he gazes into them deeply that she’s scared, that she’s tempted to run. But he’s relieved when she breaks the eye contact, letting her head fall to rest on his chest. _She’s staying…_ Killian’s heart stutters in his chest and he prays she doesn’t feel it. He can’t remember the last time he slept with a woman in his arms, his usual tactic being that he would kick them out after sex.

The last woman… The last woman to share his bed for a night would have had to have been Milah… _When did he get over her? When did he let another woman fill not only his bed but his heart?_ Thoughts fill his head, thoughts that would usually be the breaking point for him, the point where he would push Emma away. But, he doesn’t. He pulls her closer and watches her fall asleep.

She’s beautiful when she sleeps, not that she isn’t beautiful all of the time. But there is something about the way that sleep removes all of the walls and hurt and barriers from her face. Sleep allows Emma to relax, to be herself, to not hide. Sleep allows her peace, peace from the rough life she’s lived that Killian knows little about, but strives to learn more. The weight of her head on his chest feels like an anchor, the weight that pulls him to the ground, keeps him stable.

 _Bloody hell…_ He really has started to harbour true and honest feelings for Emma _bloody_ Swan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dted to my babe Shivy (swansxcaptain on ig) because I love her and I promised her I would do this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and seeing the development of our fave couple.
> 
> Leave me a review?


	3. Her 'Special Friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter 3 already? Thank you so much for all of the love for this fic, it honestly means the world to me. So hey, enjoy a long ass chapter all of you.

CHAPTER 3 

Emma 

 

The entire night is peaceful, the gentle rocking of the ship on the water lulling Emma into one of the deepest sleeps she’s had since before the curse broke.

You know that moment of waking up where you aren’t fully awake yet, but everything in the world just seems perfect? Where all of your worries and stresses haven’t seeped back in and you are just perfectly at peace? Well, that is exactly what happens to Emma.

Her eyes slowly peel open, adjusting to the soft light of the morning sun peeking through the small window in Hook’s cabin. Her still sleep-addled brain takes a moment to remember where she is, her head moving to look at the man in bed next to her.

His eyes are bare from the kohl eyeliner that usually rims them, the weight of wanting his revenge no longer showing on his face as he sleeps. He looks younger, softer, gentler.

Emma can’t help but reach a hand up to touch his face, her fingers skimming along his eyelids and down to his cheeks. Her fingertip softly touches his lips, remembering how they feel pressed against hers, how they feel on her skin.

Hook is not clad in leather, not hidden behind a persona of a man aching with hate and anger. He’s him in his purest form at this current moment, stripped bare. Emma keeps telling herself she’s only gazing at him, studying him because she’s marvelling at the man who hides himself with the persona of a hook. But she isn’t. Emma Swan is completely adoring a sleeping Killian Jones.

Her stomach plummets when he shifts under her, letting out a soft hum and his face buries into her neck. “M-Morning…” He mutters, his voice heavy. Her walls fly up again, fear coursing throughout her entire being.

“I- I gotta go…” She well and truly starts freaking out, her body squirming out of his touch and she shifts far away from him, almost falling off of the small cot in her hurry.

“Emma…” She tries to ignore the hurt and pain in his voice when he says her name, trying to forget how her first name sounds falling from his lips. “Love, don’t go…”

Scrambling from the bed, Emma frantically starts grabbing her clothes and putting them on, not forgetting her panties this time. “I’m… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have stayed. I just… I can’t do this…”

Something about how disappointed and upset he is to see her leave makes Emma feel like he genuinely cares. But that all changes when after a small sigh, Hook smirks. The pirate is back.

“Well you know where to find me…”

Those words make her feel worse. They’re a reminder. A reminder that her walls are there for a reason, that nobody could ever truly care about her. So she runs, runs off of the ship with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Thankfully, it’s still early enough in the morning for the streets to be empty, Emma doesn’t bump into anyone as she sobs whilst running. She wouldn’t be able to stand anyone seeing her like this.

When she reaches her room at Granny’s, she flings herself onto her bed, crying her heart out. She hasn’t felt like this in years, hasn’t felt like a part of her has been torn away. Not since… _Him…_

 

**~K &E~**

 

It’s a few weeks before Emma can bring herself to head back to the docks again, her walls forcing her to run at even the slightest glimpse of black leather and curved metal.

But one evening after a rough day at the station, Emma finds herself sitting cross-legged on a bench, staring out at the sea. Ship’s bells ring around her, the soft lapping of water and birds cawing soothing her.

He was right, the sea is calming. Of course he was right, he always is. Emma’s eyes close, her nose tingling with sea salt as she draws in a deep breath, the fresh ocean air soothing her. But when she opens her eyes, looks at the setting sun once again, she sees him.

Hook stands with his back to her, his heavy leather coat flapping in the gentle sea breeze, looking out to the ocean. He looks every inch the perfect pirate, a black silhouette against the sunset. He’s evidently lost in thought, and Emma has a sneaking suspicion that she may be the occupant of such thoughts.

The sight of him before her is making her anything but calm, but she can’t run away anymore, can’t keep ignoring him like this. She watches him, watches the way the breeze makes his hair even more mussed up than usual.

 _Goddammit…_ She let him get too close, just close enough that her head and heart are a big mess, and she needs to do something. Something that will solve the constant ache she feels whenever they are apart.

His head bows and he sighs, obviously tormented. She can’t bear it any longer, she needs to settle this. Making a quick decision, Emma pushes herself off of the bench, walking over to him.

Her lips part, mouth moving to form the letter ‘H’, but she hesitates. She doesn’t want Hook… She doesn’t want the irritating but damn sexy pirate. She wants the man behind the guyliner and leather. So she licks her lips before opening her lips again.

“Killian…”

He’s obviously shaken by the use of his given name, his shoulders stiffen and his fist clenches. Emma bites her lip, swallowing at the realisation that he probably hasn’t heard someone call him that in god knows how many years.

Before she knows that’s happening, his eyes meet hers. Her jaw drops slightly, not really prepared to look into the deep blue of his eyes once again. She always seems to forget just how damn blue they are…

“Emma…"

“Hi…” She says softly, still chewing on her lip as she looks at him.

“Hello…” He says back a little awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. Emma can’t help but want to lessen the distance between the two of them, he feels way too far away from her. “What- What can I do for you, love?”

“I don’t know…” Emma practically whispers in response, her heart beating wildly. “I… I just was here to calm myself and- And I saw you and well… Here we are.”

He doesn’t say anything, his eyes just fixed on her. The look in his eyes makes Emma tear up, he’s looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the universe. Like, Emma knows she’s attractive, she’s used to receiving stares from men. But… Killian is looking at her like she’s a small piece of Heaven on Earth.

“I’m sorry I keep running from you.” She sniffles, tearing her eyes from his as his gaze is too intense to look back into. “I- It’s just what I do, what I’ve always done…”

She sneaks a glance back at him, getting lost in his eyes once again. His eyes appear to widen, apparently he realises that she is about to open her heart to him. “Swan, I-”

“No, no, please…” She interrupts him. “Please just- let me talk?” A small, unexpected sob escapes her and she takes a breath before finally letting herself open up. “I’ve been alone my entire life, Killian. And, when I thought I finally found someone who care about me… He left.”

Killian’s eyes darken, he looks completely enraged at the idea that anyone could even consider leaving her. A tear slips down Emma’s cheek as she explains why she is so distant and untrusting.

“He l-left me to rot in jail, pregnant…” She sobs at the memory, more tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m just scared, so scared…”

She doesn’t expect him to respond, sobbing softly as she looks down at her feet. But she soon feels warmth surround her, his arms pulling her close and into a hug. His face buries in her hair and she wraps her arms around him, crying against his chest.

Emma’s body shakes a little, the realisation of letting a big amount of her walls down having an impact. That was a big amount of trust she gave him.

“Ssh, Swan… It’s okay…” He says softly, his arms gently rocking her. She’s grateful for it, he doesn’t try any ridiculous attempt to get her to stop crying. He just holds her, letting her cry.

After a bit of time, Emma’s arms slide up to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry…” She whispers, her face pressing against his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay, love.” He replies, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. “You aren’t alone in having a painful and dark past, I understand…”

At that, she pulls back from the hug slightly, her cheeks smudged with mascara and tears. Her eyes meet his once again and she smiles softly, despite having just handed him a rather large portion of her heart. “Well, since we’re sharing…”

Her smile grows a little wider when he brushes away her tears with his hand as he looks at her curiously, an eyebrow raised. “You what, love?” He asks, his eyes soft and caring.

She takes a deep breath before saying it, her heart racing. “I- I know I don’t really show it, but… I do care about you… I really do.”

His eyes widen, but she can see the happiness and relief that appears in them. “You don’t have to show it, love… Just feel it.” His hand cups her cheek and he kisses her softly and quickly. “I care about you too.”

Emma’s heart literally skips a beat and she draws in a deep breath. “ _Make_ me feel it…” She whispers before grabbing his lapels, pulling him towards her, kissing him again.

She moans softly when she feels him respond to her instantly, his arms sliding down to just under her ass. He lifts her up effortlessly, her legs wrapping around his waist as she kisses him eagerly, not even paying attention as he carries her to his ship.

Emma’s head tilts, letting the kiss deepen. Her tongue slips past his lips and she clings to him tightly as he carries her onto his ship, both of them stumbling slightly due to the intensity of the kiss.

Knowing that they won’t make it to the cabin, he pushes her up against the mast. His hand makes its way up and under her shirt, causing her to moan against his lips as his fingers meet her bare flesh.

The passion turning to desperation, Emma pushes his heavy leather coat off of his shoulders, her fingers flying to the large buckles that secure his vest to his torso. “Fuck, Jones… You really need to start wearing less complicated clothes…”

Killian chuckles and Emma could swear that someone has just pointed a fucking water jet at her panties at the sound. “You wanna help me find something, Swan?” His lips start attacking her neck, a desperate moan escaping her when they once again find that sensitive spot.

“Gladly, ohhh, fuck… That’s so good.”

A small whine escapes her when he pulls away but she smiles when his fingers toy with the hem of her shirt.

“This needs to go…” He grins at her, the look in his eyes making what is almost a damn swimming pool in her jeans at this point. “You particularly attached to this lovely garment, Swan?”

She gives him a look of pure confusion. _It’s just a shirt…_ And not even a nice one. She’s been so grumpy and miserable recently she hasn’t really given two flying shits to the state of her outfit each day. “Uh, not really…”

As soon as she spots his smirk she knows he has something in mind. She knows what that is pretty quickly after. With a flash of silver his hook slices straight through the front of her shirt, tearing it in half and letting it fall from her body. He leans in immediately, his tongue swiping across her now barely covered breastbone.

“Ohh… God… That’s- Fuck, that’s hot…” She leans her head back against the mast, her teeth biting onto her lip as her hands slide down to start pulling on the ties of his pants.

Apparently he gets carried away and suddenly his hook is ripping her bra in half, and soon enough she’s naked from the waist up. The bra hits the deck and Killian’s lips move to wrap around her nipple.

Emma moans, practically wantonly. She manages to tug his pants open and her hand slips inside. As he sucks and runs his tongue all over her nipple, she grasps him and starts gently stroking his length.

Killian releases her breast, a small “bloody hell” escaping him. He drops her from where she is using him to remain anchored against the mast, his hand moving to the button of her jeans. Before she knows it, the pants are halfway down her thighs.

She shimmies her jeans the rest of the way off, along with her panties so that she’s completely bare. She hurries in stripping him down, pulling off his shirt and tugging down his tight leather pants, not wanting to waste any time.

He lifts her again, her back hitting the mast again as her legs wrap around him. She feels him press against her entrance, fully ready to feel him push into her, but he doesn’t. Instead he looks into her eyes, clearly hesitant. “You ready, Swan?”

She’s so damn fucking wet from all of the teasing and touching that she’s aching to feel him fill her. “Mmm, yes… Please, fuck me…”

His lips slant over hers once again and she prepares herself for the stretch of his cock pushing into her, but it never comes. Instead, Killian rocks his hips, teasing her with his tip.

Emma let’s herself kiss him back for a moment before a desperate moan escapes her. She _needs_ him. “Agh, dammit, Killian. Fuck me. Fuck me _hard._ ”

And… _there it is…_ It’s not the hard thrust she expects, but just the feeling of his cock sliding into her once again after so many weeks is just so amazing.

“Y-You sure you want it hard, Swan?” He whispers into her ear, making her shiver with anticipation. “Don’t you want me to fuck you deep… and slow..?”

God she loves the slow drag but she needs it hard. Slow is… is too much… “No, Killian… I need it hard. Fast. Rough.”

“As you wish.” _Ohhhhhh, fuck._ His hips pick up the pace, his cock hammering into her. Emma grips at his hair, moaning wildly. “Swan… Kiss me…”

She pulls him close, her lips pressing against his hard as she rocks her hips in time to his thrusts. He pummels into her hard, their tongues sliding together as their sweaty flesh sticks together.

The kiss is sloppy and hot, no real elegance as their mouths collide. Emma’s back hits the mast repeatedly as his cock slams into her. She rocks her hips again, her heels digging into his ass in an attempt to force him even deeper into her.

She gasps into the kiss when he changes the angle, hitting some sensitive spots she didn’t even know she had. His hook slides down to press against her clit and she knows that he’s not going to last long. But, to be honest, neither will she.

His hips grind against hers, the pace bruising as he fucks into her hard. His hook dances over her clit and occasionally slips down to where they are joined, the cold metal sending shivers up her spine.

“Fuck… Fuck, Killian…” She moans as he is unrelenting as he fucks her. “Don’t stop, oh god… I’m- o-ohhh…”

“That’s it.” He growls in her ear, his hook pressing against her harder, evidently eager for his release. “Let go… Let go for your Captain…”

Emma shudders, a gasping moan escaping her as she feels herself fall over the edge. “OH!” Her walls clench tightly around him, coating him in her wetness as she comes _hard._ “OHHH, KILLIAN! FUCK!” She screams, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Apparently her orgasm is enough to trigger his and soon enough he is moaning her name as he fills her with his release.

“Mmm…” Emma hums contentedly. “Oh yes, fuck… You feel so good…”

“You… You are amazing, love…” He mutters, his cock slipping from inside of her. He doesn’t move any further away from her, his body still holding her against the mast. Neither of them seem able or _wanting_ to move for moment.

 

Emma holds onto Killian tightly, her breathing heavy and her skin sweaty, but she couldn’t care less. His head falls to her chest as he pants. They remain like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths and are just content to hold each other.

But, after a little while, Killian chuckles softly. “Bloody hell.”

“Yeah…” Emma replies, her fingers running through his hair. “You could say that…”

“N-No, Swan…” He laughs, pulling back to look into her eyes again. “We’re naked… On the deck of my ship. That is docked and is very open to any passers by.”

Emma considers this for a moment, the penny dropping. “Yeah… We might want to move… Before we get an audience.” She chuckles and drops down from where she’s still perched on the mast with her legs around him.

He’s never looked so carefree and happy as does when he grabs her hand after scooping up their clothes, dragging her quickly below deck. “ _That_ would be a disaster.”

“It would.” She laughs, flopping down onto his bed when they make it into his cabin. The air shifts instantly, the large grin on Killian’s lips slipping away. He sets himself to folding up their clothes, but Emma can tell he’s nervously chewing the inside of his cheek. 

At this point, her instinct to run would usually have her half out the door, but this time, it’s not as strong. She’s terrified, yes. But she intends on staying. It’s weird, feeling comfortable. So she needs him to feel the same. “Killian? You okay?”

“Hmm?” He looks around at her, apparently unaware he had been very outwardly showing signs of nervousness. “Sorry, yes. Yes, I’m fine. I just…” He pauses to bite his lip. “Well, to be honest, I’m not sure how to act… I… Don't worry about it.”

The fact that he seems just as scared as she is warms her heart a little, and a small smile pulls at her lips. “I- It’s okay. I don’t really know how to act either…”

He takes a deep breath and walks over to her, his hand brushing a strand of hair out of her face gently as she smiles up at him from where she is now sat up on his bed. “Figure it out together?”

She hesitates for a second, trying to keep her breathing steady. _Why is she so scared?_ It’s not like he’s asking for a huge commitment, just for them to not run from each other. She licks her lips and moves to hold his hook, gazing up at him. “We’ll figure it out…”

Killian slowly moves closer, and she can tell he’s hesitant. But she lets him loom over her, his head bent so that their lips are almost touching. She appreciates that he doesn’t appear to want to rush her. _Maybe he does really care…_

“Why don’t we…” He starts, licking his lips. “Why don’t we stay friends, but… be friends who have mindblowingly amazing sex?”

It’s a relief, him appreciating that she is not in the right state to rush anything. It grounds her, makes her feel safer in continuing whatever this thing is between the two of them. “That sounds good to me… We’ll just be special friends.”

“ _Special friends?”_ He laughs, grinning down at her. “More like fuck buddies, don’t you think? I believe that’s the colloquial term for ‘mistress’ to a gentleman in this world, if I’m not mistaken?” He waggles his eyebrow at her and _goddamn_ could he ooze sex anymore than he already does?

She licks her lips and chuckles, shaking her head as she laughs. “Yeah, that’s true. But special friends sounds… nicer?” She shrugs and chuckles again. “But fuck buddies works too.”

He grins at her, his nose bumping against hers in such a domestic way that it makes her stomach flip, either with nerves or… something else. “We’ll make it work, Swan. I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay away from you…”

“Neither do I…” She admits, her voice hardly more than a whisper. “But, let's keep whatever this is between us, yeah? Don’t need anyone, especially _Leroy,_ to start talking…”

She won’t deny, she can feel the disappointment oozing off of him. But he would never admit it to her. His nose brushes hers, their lips inches apart. “I think I can manage that, Swan.” He whispers before kissing her softly.

“Good.” She whispers against his lips and tugs him onto the bed to lay beside her, kissing him a little harder as their legs tangle together. They don’t try to deepen the kiss or take it further, they just… enjoy it. Enjoy the feeling of their bodies pressed together, their lips melding together gently.

But after a while, Emma breaks the kiss, pressing a few more down his cheek before turning, pulling his arm over her. His chest presses against her back comfortably. Killian’s right arm holds her tight against him, his left arm staying away to apparently preventing injuring her with his hook.

She realises he’s struggling, realises he can’t fully relax. So she carefully starts to undo the straps, the leather stiff from years of not being taken off. It’s blatantly clear he doesn’t remove the hook if he can avoid it, which can’t be comfortable.

A sharp intake of breath from behind her brings awareness that he isn’t entirely comfortable. “Swan, I…” He breaks off, squirming slightly. It hurts her that he feels so disgusted and almost inferior because of whatever lies beneath the brace. “It’s not… No…”

She turns in his arms, still holding his hook and brace. “It’s okay, really.” She says softly, looking into his eyes. “Trust me?”

“I…” His breath seems to catch in his throat as he hesitates. She knows what he’s thinking, knows that as Hook he would have cast her from his quarters with a harsh word and a red cheek. But she also knows that she’s _different._ She can tell even now that he sees her differently to a common bar wench. Would Captain Hook have held a common whore in his arms while she sobbed against his chest? No. But he did for her. _That_ was Killian Jones and Killian Jones alone.

“Aye, love, I trust you It’s just… It’s not pretty…”

“It’s okay, Killian.” She whispers, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips before turning back to gently undoing the straps. She can feel his heart racing, can hear his heavy, nervous breathing. But she keeps going, her fingers sore from working the stiff leather.

After a few tense moments of silence, the brace loosens. Emma looks up at Killian, checking with a glance to make sure that he isn’t _super_ uncomfortable. After he nods his head gently, she lets the brace and hook fall from his wrist.

He was right. It isn’t pretty. But it doesn’t disgust her. She sets the brace on the nightstand before curling back up next to him, his stump in her hands. She gently and carefully runs her fingers over the red welts left by the brace, over the mangled scar. And finally, she lifts his wrist, pressing a soft kiss to where the scar tapers.

She smiles and looks up at him again, her stomach jolting for a second at the look in his eyes. He… He looks almost like he… Like he _loves_ her. But it’s far too soon…

Just this once, Emma pushes away the urge to run, instead staying exactly where she is. “See?” She says softly, nuzzling her nose against his. “Still devilishly handsome.”

He stumbles over a few words for a moment, apparently struck absolutely speechless. It’s there again, that look in his eyes. That _loving_ look that scares the living hell out of her. He keeps trying to form words, but Emma interrupts him, pressing a finger to his lips and moves a little closer.

“Ssh, don’t say anything…” She whispers, gazing into his eyes. “Just… feel it.” Eyes sliding shut, Emma leans in and replaces her finger with her lips, kissing him softly.

He kisses her back, their hands running all over each other. It’s like they’re trying to map every part of the other’s body, touching every inch of skin and muscle.

The moment is so soft… So pure. It scares her, but not as much as she would have expected. Emma Swan doesn’t kiss like this, it’s usually a tangle of tongues and passion. But this is gentle, careful, _loving._ But she likes it.

Her hand explores her body, much like his is doing to her. She runs her fingers along the smattering of hair on his chest, over his hard muscles that are tight from years of working on a ship. Her fingertips brush over scars, memories of injuries that never fully healed after centuries of fights and battles.

After a little while, Killian pulls back, his blue eyes once again gazing into hers. Emma senses a shift in the mood, senses just how much they need each other. And Killian voices exactly what she is thinking.

“Swan… I need you…”

Emma moans when he moves her so that her back is against his chest once again, his fingers dipping between her thighs. “Mmm… Yes…” Her hips instinctively rock back and she feels his hard length pressing against her ass.

A finger sinks into her, and she’s still so sensitive and wet from their tryst on the mast that soon enough another finger is added. Emma gasps, knowing that she’s ready for him, but the feeling of his fingers curling and move inside her is so good.

“Killian…” She whispers, her hips rocking against his fingers. “I want to feel you. I _need_ you.”

There’s a moment of discomfort when his fingers slide out of her, the emptiness making Emma whine. But soon enough, his cock is pressing against her entrance, and he’s sinking into her. He fills her so perfectly, always so perfect.

She can’t help but wonder if he’s even taken a woman like this before, the spooning and slow position seems so unlike a pirate. _Maybe with his first love…_

It’s so good, the way he slowly slides in and out of her, the thrusts lazy and slow but oh so amazing. Emma finds herself moaning a _lot_ as he moves inside of her, the slowness unfamiliar but also one of the most pleasurable things she’s ever experienced.

Emma can’t remember the last time she had slow sex, if ever. With… With _him_ it was always a quick tryst either in the back of her car or in a broken-into hotel room before the true owners got back. And after that went up in smoke, the one-night stands she had all were quick fucks that were purely for pleasure and pleasure alone. No _feelings._

“Bloody hell, love…” Killian groans in her ear and Emma moans again. He’s so deep, every inch of him pressed up against her as they rock their hips slowly. His cock drags against her walls and she gasps out, her hips bucking in response to the feeling.

“Oh my god… Oh, that’s so good…” She ,moans, her hips moving a little faster as he gently and slowly thrusts into her. “Th-this is amazing…”

“Aye, love… I know…” Killian whispers, his lips moving to her shoulder, kissing the skin softly as he hardens his thrusts slightly. Emma keens, her back arching. The rough but slow thrusts are just incredible, better than _anything_ she has ever felt before.

“That’s- oh… PERFECT!” She cries out, her hands gripping at the sheets. “You make me feel so good, Killian. God, I just can’t get enough…”

He fucking _growls_ in her ear, as if this moment couldn’t be any hotter than it already was. “Mmm, that’s it, Swan. Tell me how good my cock feels…” He grinds into her and Emma can barely handle it. She trembles under his touch, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“S-So good… You fit so perfectly… Oh!” She moans loudly when his cock hits that spot deep inside her. Killian must have picked up on this as he continues thrusting against it, making Emma’s toes curl as the pleasure brings her ever closer to her release.

His fingers snake down to her clit, and he whispers something in her ear but she doesn’t hear it. The slightest touch to her sensitive bundle of nerves has her falling quickly over the edge. “Oh my g-OH! KILLIAN!” She screams, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks and she clenches around him tightly. It’s the most intense orgasm she has ever experienced, her whole body quivering and shaking as she comes all over his cock.

It’s only when she’s started coming down from her release that she realises he is still chasing his, hips thrusting erratically. She grinds her hips back into him, despite still being incredibly sensitive. “Killian, come… Fill me…”

 

It’s not long before he groans out her name, his face pressing into her neck as his hips falter. She feels his release fill her again, grateful that she has been consistent with taking her birth control. She moans contentedly, her hand moving to where his stump is holding her waist, her fingers brushing over the rough skin.

Emma sighs out in pleasure, settling back against him. The position is perfect, neither of them have to move and they are still comfortable to remain like it. He’s still inside her, and it feels so relaxing amazing to be so close to him. “Mmm, that was…”

“If you say ‘a one-time thing, love…” Killian chuckles softly, his nose running along her bare shoulder as he pulls her closer to his chest.

She smiles, knowing now that she couldn’t stay away from him, to never feel _this_ again might just break her. “Definitely not…” Her fingers gently stroke the gnarled end of his stump. “It was perfect…” 

“Aye, love… That it was.” He says softly, a deep sigh escaping him as he buries his face in her neck. She hums when he does so, enjoying the feeling of his stubble lightly scraping her. “I never want to move again.” He whispers, and she very much shares this opinion.

“Then don’t.” She replies, smiling happily. “I quite enjoy this.” She sighs, her eyes closing. She loves this, loves the cuddling and soft spoken words. She also adores how he’s still lazily inside of her, keeping them as close as possible. Emma lets herself imagine, for the briefest moment, the idea of this being a common occurrence. The two of them holding each other every night, curled up as one being, whispering sweet nothings. _Stop it, Swan._ She tells herself. _Stop this. You can’t let him in that far, he’ll only leave like the others._

They stay like that for a while, in a comfortable silence with Killian occasionally kissing the back of Emma’s neck. But after some time, he leans close to her ear. “Ask me something, Swan. Anything. You opened up to me, I guess I should return the favour.”

“D-Don’t feel like you have to just because I did…” She says softly in response. Emma Swan is many things, a saviour, a hero, a mother. But she _isn’t_ someone who forces others to open their hearts when they aren’t completely comfortable with it. “Only if you want to…”

“It’s okay, love.” He says, and Emma is surprised at herself that she genuinely _wants_ to know more about Killian Jones. She’s well acquainted with Captain Hook, but Killian Jones is still a mystery hidden behind leather and eyeliner to her. “I guess I should really talk about some things… Get them off my chest and all that.”

Emma turns to face him, trying to think of something to ask him. There’s so many unanswered questions about him, so many things mentioned in passing but never fully explained. She whines a little when he slips out of her, but she wants to look into his eyes. She raises an eyebrow when he kisses her softly before climbing from the bed, but smiles when he returns with a damp rag to clean her up.

Soon enough, he’s back in the bed with her, the two of them curled up and facing each other. “Thank you, Killian.”

“Not a problem, love.” He smiles and nudges his nose against hers. “Now, what do you want to know?”

Emma looks up into his eyes, not really sure what to ask. She licks her lips. “W-Why don’t you start from the beginning? I want to know all about the beginnings of Killian Jones…”

But Killian looks a little uncomfortable. “I… It’s a long tale, love… I’m not really sure what constitutes as ‘the beginning’.” He draws in a deep breath and looks down at the covers. “I’ve… Well, I’ve lived for over two hundred years.”

She will admit it, it’s easy to forget just how old he is. But it doesn’t make her want to run. Emma simply places her hand on Killian’s chest and looks into his eyes. “Let’s say… You tell me the story of Captain Hook? How did you become a pirate?”

He looks down and she realises that he’s smiling at the hand on his chest. But he soon looks back at her, those blue eyes burning into hers once again. “Well, before Captain Hook, there was Killian Jones. A proud lieutenant in the King’s navy.” He smiles shyly as Emma’s eyes widen in shock.

“You were a lieutenant?” She smiles at the idea of him in a naval uniform, all prim and proper. She can hardly imagine him in a colour besides black, surely the navy uniform is usually blue and… white? “I didn’t expect that…”

“Aye.” He smiles softly and shifts, moving slightly so that she can see the naval tattoo on his arm; a small, black anchor. “I had a damn, bloody ridiculous ponytail and everything… Even had a dislike for rum, can you believe?”

They both chuckle and Emma moves her hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, not quite believing that the short strands used to be long enough to be tied up. “A dislike for rum? You? That sounds like a really bad joke.”

“Mhmm, drinking or even _carrying_ rum whilst aboard the Jewel of the Realm would have been the height of bad form, love.” He smiles and Emma laughs, definitely a laugh, one hundred percent not a giggle.

“So that’s where you got the ‘good form, bad form’ thing from, I had been wondering.” She jokes, trailing her fingers through his chest hair.. “So, what happened? How did Lieutenant Jones become a Pirate Captain?”

“Our King, for our first mission, sent us to a strange new realm, for a plant that would ‘save the kingdom and win the war’. He sighs softly, closing his eyes at the memory. “But, he had lied The plant was a deadly poison, one that would wipe out an entire army unjustly. We-” He cuts off, apparently needing a moment to collect himself. But one detail niggles at Emma, so she _has_ to ask.

“We? Who’s we?”

It takes him a second before he manages to continue with the story, it clearly being an incredibly sensitive topic. “ _We_ as in… As in me and my Captain. My brother, L-Liam…”

Emma notices how much pain talking about this is bringing him, his face just a complete image of sadness and hurt. “You have a brother? Wh-What happened to him? Where is he?”

“He… He was a stubborn arse… He couldn’t believe that the king could lie, could be villainous.” He draws in a shaky breath and suddenly a feeling of dread seeps down Emma’s spine. “So, to prove his point to me, he scratched himself. And such a direct dose of the nightshade poison spreads quickly. I thought the magical waters of Neverland would save him but… As soon as we made it back to our realm… He died in my arms…”

Emma’s heart completely shatters. She had assumed that _she_ knew what loss was, after giving up Henry, being left by countless families, Graham’s death. But to lose a brother, a _sibling_ , she just can’t imagine experiencing that.

And the pain on Killian’s face is heart-wrenching. It’s a horrible feeling, seeing someone you care about going through so much at simply a memory. “I’m so sorry…” She whispers. What can she do? She can never take that pain away, never make him feel any less broken than that.  Death is death, it can’t be undone. So, she does the only thing she can do, she kisses him softly.

He kisses her back, his hand on her cheek. “It’s okay, love.” He says softly, which, thanks to her inbuilt detector, she can tell is a lie. But she wouldn’t ever even think of calling him out on it. Not when it may be that he believes it himself, or is just trying to kid himself that he is okay. “I’ve had years to accept it.”

His fingers brush a small strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear in a gesture that is so soft and tender that she can’t help but completely adore him in that moment. “What happened after you lost Liam?” She whispers, intrigued to hear the rest of the story, even though it’s a heartbreaking tale.

“Well, after he died, it was then that I threw in my naval position and swore allegiance to no crown. I was promoted to captain due to my brother passing, captain of a ship I, along with my crew, renamed. She was no longer ‘The Jewel of the Realm’, a naval vessel… She became this vessel, the ‘Jolly Roger’; a ship fit for a pirate.”

Emma continues to stroke his chest softly, gazing at him as she listens to the story, the sorrowful tale of how a man changed so drastically because of the loss of his brother. “So, then you became a pirate…” She looks down at his stump, the scarred wrist making her wonder. “But, you didn’t have your hook yet, did you..?”

“No, the uh… My hook is a whole other story…” He replies and Emma senses his discomfort, realises he isn’t ready to share such a tale just yet. She understands, she knows what it’s like to be shielded, guarded, hidden behind armour. She, possibly more than anyone, knows how difficult it is to push past the walls and open up. So she won’t push him, just like he doesn’t push her.

“It’s okay. You can tell me on your own time.” She smiles softly, hoping that he will return the sentiment and wait until she is ready to go into detail about her own past, if such a day ever arrives.

He leans forwards to kiss her softly, apparently grateful for her being so understanding. Emma kisses him back, her hand moving from his chest to his cheek as she moves her lips with his. It’s another kiss that is just a kiss, one with no intention of going any further, Just an intimate display of care and trust. But it’s cut fairly short when Killian pulls back, Emma chasing his lips with a little whine.

“We should play a game, to get to know each other.” He says, causing her to raise an eyebrow in interest.

“A game? What do you have in mind?”

His fingers run over her hip softly, making her shiver as he looks into her eyes. “Everytime that we-... Spend a significant amount of time together…” He begins, apparently not wanting to ruin the perfect atmosphere by referring to their arrangement of being ‘fuck buddies’ again. “We should have one question that the other must answer truthfully. Only _one_ question. And it can be anything. I want to know you, Emma Swan.”

“Hmm…” She bites her lip, the idea of the game slightly scary because she realises that it’s going to mean she’s going to have to really open up her heart. But, it _will_ be step by step, her walls will come down bit by bit, not all at once. She has to try it, has to see if he is worth the potential heart ache. “Okay. We’ll do it. Starting next time.”

“As you wish.” He whispers, his lips pressing against her temple in a gentle kiss as he pulls her closer, so that her head is resting against his chest. Emma has no intention of running this time, he’s just so comfortable and she feels safe. And besides, she far too exhausted to even consider walking home. Yep, definitely that. Not that she likes sleeping next to him or whatever…

“By the way, Swan…” He says softly, his fingers running through her hair. “If you really, really don’t want to answer. If you aren’t ready. Then don’t say anything. It’s okay.”

She nods in response, snuggling closer to him so that her nose brushes his neck, her arm wrapped around his middle. Exhaustion settles in quickly it seems, and Emma is absolutely shattered. Killian continues to rub her back soothingly with his stump, his fingers playing with her hair. He whispers something, but Emma has already dropped off to sleep, safe in his embrace. She doesn’t hear the soft whisper, the gentle and quiet voice that asks a question, the first question. The question that would change everything in time. A question she never would expect to be asked…

 _“Do you love me?”_  


* * *

 


	4. A Way To Wake Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been a while to update and for that I apologise. I’m afraid a brand new working life and illness has gotten in the way but better late then never huh? So I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Shivy, who’s been a rock by my side for nearly a year.

CHAPTER 4

Killian

There’s something about being on the ocean for so many years that means a sailor of any kind wakes with the sun. Killian is no different. It’s a rare occasion that he sleeps past the soft golden hues of daybreak, usually an occurrence that coincides with illness or injury.

Just because he wakes early though, it doesn’t mean his mind immediately unfogs and he manages to pull himself from the dregs of fatigue. When he wakes, he momentarily forgets the events of the night before, forgets the secrets, the truths and the bubbling feelings of love and adoration that had begun in his heart.

The weight resting on his arm confuses him, the feeling of the bed being warm beside him because of another body sharing the space. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon fills his nose and Killian becomes aware of a soft tickling sensation against his cheek.

He shifts, his face moving as his eyes peel open. _Oh_ … Of course… Emma Swan is next to him, fast asleep with her back pressed against his chest, holding his stump against her as she sleeps.

Killian takes a moment, to breathe her in, to revel in the fact that she stayed, and that she has agreed to be with him again. He won’t deny it, he’s falling and falling fast. It’s terrifying, feeling those sparks of love that he hasn’t felt since he lost Milah all those years ago. But it’s also exhilarating, thrilling and is finally letting hope of a better future seep into his bones.

What can he do to stop her running as soon as she wakes? He can imagine it already; him heartbroken as she hurriedly pulls on her clothes and rushes from the ship. The fact that it’s happened before makes it seem even more possible, or even probably.

An idea pops into Killian’s head… A cunning plan. He smirks and carefully extracts his arm from underneath Emma, letting out a little sigh of relief when she stirs but doesn’t wake. Sure, she lets out a little (totally adorable) hum as she rolls onto her back, her face turning to press against his pillow.

 _Gods, she’s beautiful_...Killian thinks as he gazes at Emma’s sleeping form for a few moments longer before returning to his plan. He carefully scoots down the bed, gently pushing her legs open after peeling down the covers. He licks his lips before leaning forwards, his tongue darting out to lick up her slit.

A small noise escapes her, a soft “almost-moan”. Killian smiles, knowing that one small lick won’t be enough to wake her. So, he slides his tongue inside her, watching her face for a response. There is a definite moan that sounds from Emma this time, and her hips start bucking in her sleep as he thrusts his tongue into her gently.

Her taste is decadent, he can’t get enough of it as he works his mouth over her. He hums in joy, knowing that it will send a vibration up her entire body. He continues lazily fucking her with his tongue, smirking at every small moan or shift of her hips as Emma continues sleeping.

But, inevitably, eventually Killian’s jaw and tongue start to ache, so he withdraws from the slick heat of her body. He moves his lips to her clit, wrapping them around the sensitive bud and sucking… _hard_.

Emma’s eyes fly open with a gasp, her fingers moving to tangle in his hair instinctively as she wakes. Her eyes seem to widen as she realises what he’s doing, a deep groan escaping her. “Oh! Oh my god, Killian…”

“Mmm… Good morning…” He grins at her before diving back in, his tongue thrusting into her at a rougher pace than before.

“Ohhh… G-Good morning indeed…” She moans, her hands tugging on his hair as works his mouth over her. He replaces his tongue with his fingers, instead moving up to lick at her clit.

“Oh… Oh yes, that’s- that’s good…” She moans, knowing that he will do whatever it takes to make her feel as much pleasure as it seems. His tongue flicks against her clit and she lets out a small cry. “Y-Your fingers… F-faster, please…”

He does as she asks, his fingers moving faster, thrusting and curling inside of her. He knows it won’t take her long, he’s winding her up and bringing her to the edge quickly. Her breathy gasps tell him she’s close. “Come on, Swan… That’s it, darling.”

His words seem to do the trick, her head falling back in pleasure as her orgasm washes over. He feels her body contracts around his fingers, her thighs quivering on either side of his head as he continues to lick lazily at her clit to help her ride out her release.

Once Emma stops gasping and moaning, he slides his fingers from inside of her, sucking them into his mouth to clean them. “Mmm…” His eyes are locked on hers as his tongue swirls over the digits, a smirk on his lips at the way her own tongue darts out to wet her lips.

“I… Well I think I’ve just discovered my favourite way to wake up.” She says, her chest heaving as she still tries to catch her breath.

His eyebrow quirks and he grins back at her, relieved to know that his efforts were more than satisfactory. “Well I’m more than happy to make it a common occurence, love.” _If it means he gets to wake up with her in his arms most mornings, he would do anything to keep her in his bed._

“You are?” She smirks at him, her foot sliding teasingly up the back of his leg. “I would be up for doing it the other way around every now and then…”

“Oh really, love?” He says, his voice a low growl as he climbs back towards her. He hovers over her, his knees on either side of her body. He grins down at her, his lips dropping to nip softly at her jaw. “You think you can handle it?”

“I think you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” She whispers, her hands sliding down to his ass. He groans when she squeezes it, unable to help himself as he lunges down, attacking her lips with his. The kiss is brutal, rough and vicious and they each give as good as the other, tongues colliding and tangling together. She moans against his lips, pulling away for breath. “Treat me like one of your wenches, Captain.”

 _Gods, this woman_ … “Bloody hell, Swan.” He mutters, licking a stripe up her neck before nibbling on her earlobe. “Turn around.” He pulls back to sit on his heels, giving her room to move. She does as he says, her submissive side showing as she manouveres onto her hands and knees. He hums in appreciation, his hand running over the curve of her ass. She is so beautiful. He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades before lining himself up and thrusting into her.

She lets out a low moan when he pushes inside of her. She always feels so amazing around him, always so slick and warm. “Oh yes…” She groans softly. “Mmm, go on, Captain. Claim your treasure…”

 _Gods, she really is a wonder_. “Fucking hell, Wench…” He growls, his hips thrusting forwards deeply and quickly, taking and fucking her roughly. He leans over, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he pushes his cock into her over and over again.

“Your wench…” She moans out, perhaps not even realising it as her hips rock in time with his. “You feel so good.” Killian straightens up, his hand gripping her hip as he pounds into her, soft grunts and groans escaping them both.

“Mmm, such a good little whore, aren’t you?” He mutters as his hips pump forward at an unrelenting pace.

“Only for you, Captain…” She grips at the sheets tightly, the noises escaping her showing that she is clearly loving the rough and deep way he is taking her. “Oh… Ohhh, yes… _Harder_!”

He does as she asks, working to harden his thrusts, his hips snapping into hers as he pulls her onto his cock simultaneously. He really won’t last long like this… She feels too good, too hot and wet around him. His hand slides around her middle, his fingers reaching for her clit. “Come on, love… Fuck, you’re so perfect, Emma…”

“So close…” She moans, her hips rocking back against his as she chases her orgasm. He presses harder on her clit, gritting his teeth as he tries to hold back his release until she falls. His hips move frantically, his thrusts growing increasingly more erratic. It’s not long until her body trembles underneath him, a scream escaping her as she comes hard. “KILLIAN!”

“Fuck!” He quickly follows her over the edge, the tightness of her clenching him triggering his own orgasm. His hips thrust a few more times as his release shoots inside her. He pants heavily as he comes down from the bliss, his hips sliding back, letting him slide out of her. He flops back onto the bed, his chest glistening with sweat. “Fuck…”

She lays down next to him again, her hand moving to rest on his chest. He turns to look at her, the two of them breathing heavily. She somehow manages to always look so beautiful, even covered in sweat after mind-blowing sex.

“We’re bloody good at that.” He grins at her, his chest still heaving. Each time of being inside her seems to just get better and better. She’s incredible, a temptress. She knows how hot she is, how gorgeous and she uses it. She makes him feel things like never before, she truly is a wonder to be with. And he knows, he _knows_ he’s falling for her. Deeply, quickly and it’s overwhelming.

“That we are…” She chuckles softly, snuggling even closer to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, his cheek resting against her head. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend that the two of them are more than just two friends sleeping together, he can pretend that maybe… She would let him in… Let him love her. “We don’t seem to get tired of it either.”

He doesn’t want to let her go, but he’s highly aware of the sweat drenching his body. His skin is starting to itch and he knows she probably feels the same. “We should probably move from this bed, wash up… Although, I don’t have one of those bloody shower things you people seem to obsess over.”

“You’ll understand the obsession when you experience a hot shower.” She chuckles, glancing up at him. But how the bloody hell is he going to get to one? Yet, apparently Emma has the answer to that question. “You know, you could very discreetly come to my room at Granny’s…” She says, peaking his interest. “I’ll show you just how good a hot shower can be.”

“Hmm…” He pretends to think it over, his nose nuzzling against her neck. “Seems fair enough. You’ve got yourself a game, love.” He reluctantly climbs from the bed, scooping up Emma’s clothes and passing them to her before pulling on his leather pants.

He’s doing up his vest when he hears Emma mutter, “Damn it, Hook…” his head turning to see her holding up the shirt and corset he ripped down the middle of last night.

“Shit, sorry, love.” He laughs, walking over to his chest and grabs one of his shirts for her. He offers it to her, knowing it’s not her usual style but it’ll do for making her her way back to Granny’s. “Here.”

“Thank you.” She says, biting her lip as she takes the garment off of him. When she puts the shirt on, he tries not to groan. She looks incredible in black, the loose shirt hanging off of her curves, her cleavage peeking out from where she has left a fair few buttons undone. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, his gaze skating up and down her body. There’s something to be said about a woman in loose clothing, but a woman in _his_ clothing? A woman he’s fairly certain he’s at least halfway - if not fully - in love with.

Killian tears his eyes from the sight of Emma in his shirt, moving to pull on a clean shirt of his own. Once the two of them are dressed and have tried (but in Emma’s case, failed) to tame their individually messy hair, Killian passes Emma her jacket. “Right. Let’s sail away, love.”

She’s still running her fingers through her tangled hair, trying desperately to brush out the many, _many_ knots but of course, failing miserably. “Yeah, I think this will have to do.” She mutters as she pulls her red leather jacket on over his shirt, zipping it up to hide the key hint to where she spent her night. “But when we get near to Granny’s you’ll have to wait. We… We can’t go up together, that’ll be too obvious…” She babbles slightly, apparently nervous to how he will react to her not wanting to be seen with her, but he hadn’t expected any differently at this stage in their relationship.

But, that doesn’t stop him from teasing her, even if he knows that they are sleeping together, having sex, and that is _it_. That’s all that it will probably ever be, despite the fact that he’s falling head over heels for her. He saunters towards her, lower lip captured between his teeth. “Am I your dirty little secret, Swan?” He toys with her, unzipping her jacket a little to reveal more of her cleavage to his eager gaze.

“You might be, Jones…” She teases right back, and he doesn’t fail to notice the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lips when he unzips her jacket slightly. “Easy there, buddy. You do know other people are going to be looking at me, right?” She whispers tauntingly, pressing a soft kiss in the spot below his ear.

“Hmm, as long as I am able to gaze upon your delectable figure, love… Then, I don’t give a damn about the rest…” _Lie_. Goddamn, he does care. He cares about one whole bloody fuckton. But, she’s not ready, not ready for the _loving_ side to the relationship. So he keeps toying and teasing her, because that’s what she needs from him right now. He steps closer, his lips brushing over hers softly before he pulls away, walking to the steps that lead up to the deck. “Coming, Swan?”

She chuckles and shakes her head in laughter before following him. The walk to Granny’s diner is almost awkward as they have to try to act as if they are sort of friends? Not sexually involved and he has to pretend he doesn’t love the woman walking beside him with every inch of his being. They also have to hide the fact that they are heading back to the diner to shower, together… And by shower, he means do a lot more than merely bathe.

After a tense walk of Killian trying not to drag Emma into an alleyway to kiss the living hell out of her, they eventually make it to the diner.

“Bloody hell, that felt like a much longer walk than I remembered…” He mutters aloud, a comment that Emma either doesn’t hear, or outright ignores. Not that he would blame her for ignoring such a useless statement. At least he didn’t make some kind of ridiculous joke about bloody raccoons or something else as pointlessly mundane.

“Okay…” Emma says softly, and she sounds like she’s breathless with nerves. “Y-You wait for like… Like three minutes and then come up to my room. That sound good to you?”

He nods, knowing better than to dismiss such a plan. “Aye, sounds like a brilliant idea, love. See you in three minutes then.”

She doesn’t respond, only giving a small nod of her head before leaving him. He watches as she walks into the diner before moving to sit at one of the tables at the outside. Three minutes. For a man who has lived for nearly three centuries, these three minutes may well feel like the longest wait of his life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a review to keep me going?


	5. Captain Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time coming for this chapter, apologies about that. Personal life has been a bit hectic, but hopefully we'll keep having more regular updates from here on out.

CHAPTER 5 

 

Emma 

  


Why did leaving him behind seem like the hardest thing she’s ever had to do? It shouldn’t be so difficult to walk into a diner and leave the guy she has no emotional attachment to whatsoever behind. Because… Well, she has _no_ emotional attachment to him, he’s just… He’s just a pirate.

Despite having absolutely zero attachment to K-... To the pirate, Emma still decides to spice things up a little and surprise him when he makes it up to her bedroom. She’s certain that they both are well aware that they aren’t back at Granny’s just to _shower_. So, instead of sitting and waiting patiently for Killian, Emma immediately pulls her jacket off, stripping down.

The three minutes seem to fly by and soon enough there’s a soft knock on the door. Emma jumps and wraps a towel around herself as Killian’s voice sounds through the wood of the door. “Housekeeping?”

She chuckles and shakes her head before pulling the door open, clutching the towel against herself. “Ah, come in.” Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she steps aside. Something about this situation makes her a little nervous. Assumedly, it’s due to the fact that they aren’t on his ship, in a place she knows well and is comfortable in. But she shakes it off, she needs him… Why does she always need him?

“Hmm, started without me, Swan?” Goddamn, the asshole actually sways his hips as he walks into the room. Emma’s teeth sink into her lower lip as he makes his way inside, her eyes unashamedly latching onto his ass in his tight leather pants. It’s not often that she sees him without his large duster coat, and the the sight of his ass on display for her is too delicious for her not to stare. Not that he would even mind that she’s staring.

“Not at all.” She says as she shuts the door behind him, dropping the towel when his back is turned to her. “I do believe you’re wearing too many clothes for a shower, handsome.”

He turns to look at her and she just can’t help the smirk that appears on her lips. He looks almost shocked that she would undress so quickly and so suddenly for him. His eyes are skating all over her body, an awestruck expression on his face. Emma’s own eyes drop to the front of his pants, her smile widening when she notices the growing bulge there. “Oh fucking hell…” He mutters softly, walking over to her. “You are so gorgeous, Swan. Care to help with undressing me?”

“Need a helping hand?” She teases, her fingers moving to undo the buttons of his shirt, pushing the black cotton from his shoulders before letting her hands drop to his pants. She starts untying the laces, becoming much better at undoing the complicated knots.

“Is that supposed to be funny, Swan?” He says in a serious tone, making Emma’s hands freeze as she pulls his pants open. What did she do? “Bad form making humour out of a man’s disability.”

Emma glances up into Killian’s eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief when she spots the smirk on his lips. She was worried for a minute there, she was scared she had genuinely touched a nerve. She smiles and cocks her head before gasping when he runs the curve of his hook over her nipple, the cold metal feeling so incredible.

“S-So terribly sorry....” She tries not to moan but very nearly fails. The need becoming almost overwhelming, Emma tugs down Killian’s pants as quickly as she can, leaving him as bare as she is. She’ll never get over that sight, his body completely on display for her. Her fingers pull at his brace, letting the contraption of leather and metal drop to the floor. “L-Let’s get to that shower.” She mutters softly, running her hands down his chest, enjoying the feeling of his chest hair slipping between her fingers.

“Aye…” His eyes are gazing into hers and she can barely tear hers away from the look in them. He’s got this look of adoration in the blue orbs that just pull her in, making her feel safe, secure and wanted. And suddenly a pang of _too much_ hits her and she has to step back, turning around.

It almost hurts to turn her back on him but of course, she has to tease him. Turning the moment of sensuality to one of sexual tension once again, Emma sways her hips as she walks into the bathroom, chuckling when she hears his low groan. She knows what to do now, she’s comfortable. Being sexy is easy, but _loving_? Hard as hell for Emma Swan.

When she opens the door to the bathroom, she turns back around with a smirk. Her eyes are dark, her hair falling in curls around her face. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she smolders at him. “Coming, Captain?”

He nods, almost tripping over his own feet in his eagerness to follow her. She holds the door open for him, her hand moving down to his ass as he passes her. He freezes and she presses herself up against him, standing on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. “Get in.”

The shiver that passes through him tells her enough. _He likes it._ He likes being commanded, being told what to do by her. A grin forms on her lips and she leans even closer to skim her teeth over his earlobe before soothing the graze with her tongue.  

“Yes…” A small, almost feeble voice escapes him, his eyes closed as he lets her touch and feel him. “Tell me what you want, Swan… Instruct me…” He whispers, his head tilting slightly to give her better access to his ear. “Dominate me… I want it, I _need_ it.”

It’s been a long time since she felt so empowered by a man, been so long since someone placed so much trust in her. The fact that Killian trusts her enough to let her tell him what she wants him to do, it’s thrilling.

“You’re gonna enjoy this so much… And so am I.” She whispers huskily in his ear before pulling back, a small whine escaping him as her warm skin parts from his. “Shh…” Emma hushes him, moving to turn on the shower. “Keep your eyes closed for me.”

“Mmm, I hope so, love…” He says softly, his eyes staying closed as he listens to the sound of the water starting to fall from the shower. Emma licks her lips at the sight of him, unable to help bringing a hand out to stroke down the side of his cheek.

Soon enough, the water is warm enough and Emma laces her fingers with Killian’s, pulling him under the stream with her. She forgets that he’s never experienced a shower before, trying to keep up the sensual and teasing atmosphere as the hot water runs over their bodies. But Killian’s eyes fly open, a gasp escaping him.

“Oh! It’s… It’s warm!” He rushes over to the faucet, looking at where the water is streaming out of it with a curious expression. “Where’s the fire? H-How did it warm up so quickly?!” He turns back to her with the most adorable and excited look on his face. “I-Is it magic, Swan?”

Even though she was so wound up and so ready to tease and taunt Killian, his amazement at something as simple as a shower makes her smile. She can’t stop grinning at him, her heart melting. _Since when was Captain Hook so cute?_

“Of course it’s warm, otherwise we wouldn’t all be so ‘obsessed’ as you so accurately put it…” She chuckles, her hand sliding up his back as she moves closer to him. “It’s called electricity.”

“Eckle… licity?” He asks and it’s _so_ damn adorable, Emma tries hard not to ‘aww’ at him. But soon enough, his eyes have switched back to that lustful look that makes Emma’s stomach flutter. “I think this isn’t the time to have _that_ conversation. I believe there was talk of me enjoying something? And… a little domination?” He smirks, leaning in to kiss her jaw softly. 

Emma’s tongue darts out to wet her lips, her chest heaving with anticipation. It’s amazing how quickly he can shift her mood; switching her from adoration to lust. Her hand slides up his chest, her eyes locked onto his. “Mmm… This definitely isn’t the right time to have the electricity talk.” She pulls him further under the spray of water, trying not to come on the spot at the sight of his entire body becoming soaked.

“Gods, I can see why you are all so obsessed with this…” He sighs softly, tilting his head back to let the water run over his face. _He’s so beautif- No… Stop it, Emma…_ She shakes away any thoughts of how stunningly attractive he is. She can’t let herself get attached, they aren’t… _together…_

“Right? Now, let’s get cleaned up, and then I can take my turn in being the Captain.” Emma says, grinning up at him. Killian noticabley gulps, evidently intrigued by what she has in mind. She reaches past him, hand closing around a bottle of body wash. Sure -they may not be a couple- but she can still make him feel good…

It’s not long before her vanilla scented body wash is being rubbed onto his body, Emma’s hands sliding all over his chest and arms. Killian moans softly, clearly enjoying the sensation. Emma can’t help but smile, secretly revelling in the fact that she can make him feel amazing without even trying to make it sexual.

She’s surprised when he holds out his hand, requesting for her to pour some of the body wash into his palm. She follows his silent request and soon his hand is massaging her skin. It takes him longer to wash her body -due to his lack of an extra limb- but it doesn’t matter to Emma. No matter how wound up she is, how much she craves him, it doesn’t make a difference to her how long it takes. 

“S-Sorry that… Sorry that I’m not exactly _quick_ at this, love…” He murmurs, prompting Emma to glance into his eyes. The lack of self-confidence on his face practically breaks her heart, her hand flying to his cheek.

“Killian… Don’t you dare apologise…” She reassures him, her thumb stroking over the small scar beneath his eye. “Never apologise for only having one hand. It’s who you are… The man I- The man you are, okay? Got it?”

He nods softly, gazing at her. The look is back, that adoration and _love_. But Emma doesn’t run from it this time, instead she leans in and kisses him. A kiss that is so soft, so gentle. And she can feel him practically melt into it, his arms sliding around her waist as they move closer together. It scares her, of course it does. But she physically can’t pull away.

But Killian pulls away for her, his hand still moving over her skin, despite the fact that the shower gel has pretty much completely washed away by now. “Oh… Did you have a question? You know, for our little game, love?” He asks, gazing into her eyes. “Now seems like an appropriate time…”

She smiles softly at him, quiet for a moment as she thinks. _Fuck… Who would’ve thought that questions were so difficult to come up with?_ “Uh, okay… What, um.. What attracts you the most to me?” 

He hums softly and his thumb strokes her hip softly, in that way that makes her want to melt into a puddle on the shower floor. “What attracts me? Is everything an answer?” He chuckles when she rolls her eyes. “No… I guess, I guess your strength, courage, stunning beauty. But truly, what strikes me most is your heart… You care so much for everyone, you’re willing to sacrifice everything to help others. And I think you’re completely and utterly beautiful, both in your physical form and your spirit…”

 _Fuck…_ She’s left completely speechless. _He really does care…_ She stares into his eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock and awe. “I..” She starts to speak, but she knows she’ll never find the right words to express how she truly feels. So she does what Emma Swan does best, she acts. Her hands reach into his hair as she pulls him into another kiss, hoping that will say enough.

The kiss is amazing, full of sweetness and emotion. Her fingers play with the hair at the back of his head, their bodies pressed together under the stream of water. Their mouths move together, the kiss slow and soft. But no less passionate. The passion between the two of them never seems to diminish, and its just so perfect.

Suddenly, the shower turns cold and Emma lets out a high-pitched squeal, pulling away from Killian to dart out of the freezing jet of water. “Bloody hell!” Killian cries out, his stump pushing against the lever that controls the shower, the water switching off completely. He turns to look back at Emma, both of their eyes full of shock momentarily. But, they dissolve into laughter, the hilarity of the situation finally washing over them.

“F-For fuck’s sake.” Emma chuckles, climbing out of the shower to grab them each a towel. She tosses one to Killian before wrapping her own around herself. “I guess we ran out of hot water, seems we will have to find another way to warm ourselves up.”

“Hmm, yes…” Killian grins, not even bothering to wrap the towel around himself, instead just using it to dry his hair. “I do believe there was reference to a certain _Captain Swan_ taking over and setting sail, love…” He lets the towel fall to the floor, pacing across the room to where Emma is standing. “Where does the Captain want me?”

Emma licks her lips, her hand running over his chest. “The Captain wants you to lie flat on your back on her bed, Jones. So do it.” She practically growls, pushing against his torso before letting her own towel fall. “Now.” She says sternly, giving him a look that screams _dominating._ Killian heeds her request, scrambling away to lay on the bed, his lips pulled into an excited grin.

Emma, or… _The Captain,_ saunters over, her wet hair clinging to her skin as she crawls onto the bed, moving so that she is straddling him. She sits on his stomach, far enough forwards that she makes no contact with his cock, teasing him. “Now then, Jones… What shall I do with you..?”

Fuck, the hungry look in his eyes is so damn hot, Emma nearly comes there and then as she looks at him. Killian grins at her, knowing exactly the effect he has. _Not today, pal…_ Emma strokes her nails down the side of the pirate’s face, leaning close to him. “Let’s see how good you are with that tongue of yours, Jones…” His grin drops and his eyes widen, apparently he wasn’t expecting her to truly continue her domination of him, at least, not to this extent.

But he doesn’t protest, in fact, he very eagerly replies. “Well, by all means,  climb aboard, love.” He’s always so up for whatever she wants, it’s incredible. She’s never had a lover so attentive to her needs, usually the guy she’s with ignores the fact that sex is a two-way process, chasing his own release with little interest for their partner. But _Killian…_ He cares, he notices. And she’s never felt so confident during sex as she does with him.

It’s this confidence that spurs her to grab onto the headboard of her bed, shifting her body so that she's hovering over his face. Emma loves oral, she always has. But since the majority of her sexual encounters have been one-night stands since _him…_ She rarely ever had the joy of being eaten out.

Killian’s hand grips her waist, battling her teasing dominance but pulling her down. She intends to punish him for acting out of instruction, but _fucking hell,_ his tongue is slipping inside of her. _How is he breathing?_ She’s literally riding his face, his mouth and nose pressed against her. But he clearly knows what he’s doing, as his tongue is licking and sliding all over and inside her folds and it’s so incredible.

Emma can barely keep her eyes open, it feels so good. Killian eats her like a man who hasn’t eaten for weeks, his mouth working hard to make her feel amazing. “Ohhh… Oh- Oh fuck yes, Killian…” She moans as she grinds her hips down, rocking and rolling against the thrusts of his tongue. It’s _so_ good, she can hardly describe the feeling of how amazing he is at this. It won’t be long, won’t be long at all before she falls; she can already feel the stirring in her stomach.

But she doesn’t want to come yet, fully determined to ride him until he can’t see straight. “Oh yes, that’s what I’m talking about…” She moans softly, before grinding her hips down once more and sliding from his mouth to sit on his chest once again. “So good.... Do you think you’re ready for a ride, Killian?” She smirks, leaning down to kiss him quickly.

He gazes up at her, eyes hooded with lust as his mouth glistens from her juices that still coat his lips. His tongue darts out to clean himself up, a soft moan escaping him. “Aye, Captain… Go ahead.” He says softly, apparently incredibly eager for her to pay some attention to his cock. Emma smirks, shifting her body backwards slightly so that her ass just brushes against his erection.

“Oh… But just to be sure…” She whispers, leaning down once again to brush her nose against his, their lips a hairsbreadth apart. “If you want anything, want me to do anything, you _must_ say ‘please, Captain’. Is that clear?” She pecks his lips roughly, her eyes boring into his.

“Yes…” He says so quickly, so _eagerly._ It’s so empowering, reducing the infamous and mighty Captain Hook to a begging mess beneath her. “Yes, Captain. Please, Captain, I would like to feel you around me…”

 _That’s excellent…_ Emma grins darkly, scraping her nails down his chest. She doesn’t press hard enough to break his skin, but she does leave four red lines amidst the dark hair on his torso. “Perfect… As you wish, Killian.” She licks her lips as she lifts her hips up, sinking onto him slowly. _Fuck…_

The two of them groan deeply in synchronisation, both of their heads falling back. Emma’s wet hair spills down her back while the back of Killian’s head presses into the pillows. One of Emma’s hands moves to her breast, gently rolling the flesh as she rocks her hips. It feels so good. He’s so deep in this position, his cock filling her so perfectly.

Killian is so obviously wound up, it’s insane how much he is moaning at the smallest and lightest rocking of her hips. “P-Please… Please, Captain… Can I touch you?” It’s so adorable, so pathetic and innocent that she can’t help but smile down at him.

“Permission granted, sailor…” She leans down to kiss him softly, her hand moving to grab his, bringing it to her breast as her lips slide over his. She moans into the kiss when he starts to massage her breast softly, his hand working so perfectly over her sensitive skin she can’t help but make a sound.

However, it’s Killian’s turn to moan when Emma starts rocking her hips, setting a slow rhythm. She sits up, hands planted on his chest as her hips roll against his, her head thrown back in pleasure. He starts to play with her nipple that makes her moan even louder, her speed increasing slightly.

“Oh.. Oh yes, Captain… You feel so good.” He moans as she speeds up a bit, her hips starting to slam down onto him. God, its amazing… It’s always so amazing with him. And the sound of him moaning beneath her is just incredible, it somehow makes her even wetter (if that was even possible).

“Hmm, you love this, don’t you?” She grins down as him as she fucks herself onto his cock. “Obeying me like such a good little whore…”

“Ohhh, aye…” He moans as he starts rocking his hips up into hers. _Oh, that’s good…_ His hand keeps working over her breast as their hips rock together. “I’m your whore, love… Take what you want from me…”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to touch me? Touch me properly.” She says, her nails digging into his chest. God she loves this.... Loves being the powerful dominating bitch woman. Especially with Captain _fucking_ Hook.

“Yes, Captain.” He groans deeply, which makes her grin, especially when his hand slips from her breast to where they are joined. Emma’s eyes close in pleasure when he starts playing with her clit, his fingers pressing against her sensitive nub roughly.

“That’s it.” She moans contentedly, swivelling her hips slowly. “Mmm, you’re such a good whore, Killian.” She licks her lips, already feeling the tingling sensation of her orgasm building growing in her stomach. “So, so good…”

“Cap-Captain, ohh…” His eyes are squeezed shut in pleasure, his head thrashing around on the pillow as he thrusts his hips up into hers.

“That’s right, let me show you who the Captain is…” She rocks her hips eagerly, her nails scratching down his chest. “Do you think you can make me come, babe?”

“Y-Yes, Captain. As… As you w-wish…” She gasps when his hips thrust up roughly, his cock somehow burying itself even deeper inside of her. “C-Come on…”

 _She’s so fucking close…_ But she forces her orgasm back, slowing her movements to stop herself from falling over the edge. “Mmm, you want it, don’t you? You want me to come all over your cock… But I didn’t hear you say the words.” She smirks down at him, her eyebrow raised tauntingly.

“F-Fuck…” He whimpers softly, continuing to thrust his hips up into hers, even though she has slowed. “P-Please…Oh fuck, please, Captain!” He cries out, and it’s his eager and desperate begging that sends her over the edge.

“Ohhh, Killian!” She moans, her body growing rigid as she shatters.

He gasps and moans as she falls, probably because of how tightly her body is clenching him. He whimpers slightly, apparently holding off his own orgasm, since she hasn’t given him permission. “P-Please, Captain… C-Can I come…?”

She licks her lips, grinning as she gets an idea. As much as it makes her wince, she climbs off of him, letting him slip from her body. “Yes… And since you’ve been _such_ a good boy… You get to choose where you want to come…” She pretty much knows what he will pick.

“M-Mouth, please, Captain.” He moans. She was right. She would tease him, but the look on his face makes her decide not to.

“Mmm, you deserve it…” She smirks, bending down to wrap her lips around him, taking him as deep as she can right away. She may as well, it won’t take him long after all. She’s right again, it takes about two seconds before he is screaming her name, his release spilling down her throat as his back arches off of the bed.

“Oh… Oh fuck…” He groans, falling back against the bed. His eyes are closed, his chest heaving as he pants. “I… Oh, bloody hell…”

“Bloody hell indeed…” She chuckles, rolling onto her back next to him. Her hand moves to his chest as she curls up beside him, one leg tucked over the top of both of his. It’s an intimate position, one that’s more intimate than Emma would commonly pick, but she doesn’t try to make too much of a big deal out of it. _It’s just sex…_ She has to keep reminding herself of that small fact. And that scares the fuck out of her.

 

Killian doesn’t mention the… the _cuddling,_ something that Emma will be eternally grateful for. Instead, he turns his head to look at her, smiling as his hand moves to rest on her bare hip. “You… You are amazing, Swan… So bloody amazing.” He grins, still panting slightly from the intensity of his orgasm.

She smiles softly, pressing a light kiss to the side of his neck, almost as if they’re a couple. _Which we decidedly are_ not _, Swan…_ Emma fights back a sigh of irritation at the thoughts in her own head, deciding that she definitely needs to start a conversation or she will keep fighting herself over whether or not she has feelings for this man. “I… I think it’s time for your question…” She says, and it's barely even audible due to how quietly she speaks.

“A-Are you sure, love?” He asks, his body shifting so that they’re facing each other, heads on either side of the same pillow. She nods, not breaking the gaze between the two of them. It terrifies her, of course it does. He could ask anything, could probe deeply into her mind. Emma knows that they agreed they’d go slow, that they don’t _have_ to answer. But not being able to lie? That terrifies her the most. But still, she nods.

“Okay, um… Okay, what’s your favourite memory?”

Emma’s brow furrows for a second, racking her brain. Not many of her memories are happy, years of abuse and sadness formed the woman she is today. But a small smile forms on her lips when her mind settles on _that_ memory. “It’s… Well, it’s a childhood memory and it’s not exactly _happy_ but…” She lets out a soft chuckle, her eyes dropping from his before continuing.

“I was sixteen, on the run from one of the many group homes that I was chucked into. But… Well, I was hungry, and I was in a grocery store. I stupidly tried to tuck a box of pop-tarts under my jacket and was nearly caught, but this… this girl, she helped me out. We stole a bunch of food together, and well…”

She chances a look, her gaze returning to meet Killian’s. He’s smiling softly. “So… The princess is more of a pirate than I initially thought, huh?” He grins, his stupid fucking eyebrow doing that stupid fucking raise thing.

“Oh shut up…” She mutters, hitting his chest lightly. “We were kids, kids with no money and a bad homelife. She was my first friend, my only friend. As soon as we met, it was like we were inseparable, invincible.”

“What was her name?” Killian asks, his voice soft. Emma tries not to focus on the thumb that is currently lightly stroking her hip, ignoring the shivers and sparks that it appears to send running up her body.

“Lily. She was called Lily.” She smiles a little sadly when she says her name. It’s been years, years since she let herself even think about Lily, let alone speak her name or talk about the great - if brief - friendship they once had.

 

Surprisingly, Killian’s eyes appear to sadden, the light in them dimming slightly. It’s strange, seeing that blue that is so piercing and so bold becoming dulled with sad. “I… Well, I know I used my question for this ‘meeting’ but- What happened?” He asks, his fingers moving from her hip to intertwine and tangle with hers.

It’s odd, usually Emma would push him away. She has the excuse that he’s out of questions, that he has no right to pry. But she finds herself _wanting_ to tell him. And that’s precisely what she does, after sighing softly and squeezing his hand.a”It’s kind of a long story. She broke my trust, lied to me… She lost me my one chance to have a happy family when growing up…” Her eyes close for a moment, the memory of walking away from that car with Lily yelling her name after her bubbling to the forefront of her mind.

“Let’s just say it messed me up real bad, and made me run away from the first and _only_ foster family that I ever felt comfortable with....”

His eyes bore into hers, the piercing shine once again returning as he apparently comes up with a response to her sad backstory. _And that’s not even the worst part…_

“I know about painful childhoods, love… You and I are similar in that respect.” She knew he had a rough upbringing, having lost his brother so long. But she doesn’t know the whole story, just as he doesn’t know hers. Emma finds herself wanting, no, _longing_ to know his past. But that would involve him learning hers, and she is well aware that she is nowhere near ready for that to happen.

“Swan, listen… If you ever need an ear to listen, or a shoulder to cry on, or a body to have comforting sex with? I’m your man, okay?” He teases, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

Emma can’t help but laugh at that. _Damn this man…_ How is it he manages to make her feel better with a stupid fucking line like that? “Well, knowing me the chances of comforting sex are higher than the chance of a talk or a cry. But I don’t think you’ll mind that option all that much.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” He winks, leaning forwards to kiss her sweetly and quickly. And _dear god_ is it sweet. He’s sweet… _Stop it, Emma…_ Her tongue darts out to lick his taste from her lips, their locked gazes never wavering. “But… I do want to know you, Swan…” He says softly, making Emma’s heart stutter in her chest slightly.

“I know… I know, Killian. Small steps, okay?” She smiles, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. What else can she do? There’s no use denying to herself that she cares about him now, not when she wholeheartedly yearns to know him too. She just needs the time to come to terms with it, accept it within herself. “Just, be patient…”

She can feel the desperation rolling off of him like a stormy ocean, but she also knows that he will wait until she’s ready. “Of course, love.” He says softly, his eyes clouding over slightly as he gazes into hers, almost as if he’s lost himself for a brief moment. “We have all the time in the world.” Thank the lord that this man is so incredibly patient…

“Yeah, we do.” She smiles before turning to look at the clock. “Oh shit… I have to go, I need to pick Henry up from school…”

 

God, the disappointment on his face may just be the end of her. “Oh.. Okay, love.” He mutters, sitting up when she shifts away from him. “S-Say hello to the lad for me?”

She nods in response, already reaching for the pile of clothes she left in the corner of her room before he arrived. “And… Well, I’m assuming you want me to leave before you?” He asks, and the pain in his voice stabs her like a knife when he says it.

“I mean… You kinda have to?” She grimaces, doing up her bra and sliding the straps onto her shoulders. “Unless you wanna stay here until I’m back, but that _will_ be a while. I promised him ice cream and then I’d drop him at my parents before walking back here.” She doesn’t even realise that she’s babbling until he climbs off of the bed, moving to his own clothes.

“It’s okay, love… I’d best head back to Jolly anyway, check up on her…” He mutters, his voice sad and wistful, almost as if he’s pining. Is he pining? Oh shit… Emma chews on her lip, her pants remaining unbuttoned as she watches him sadly start to dress. A deep sigh escapes her, her hands returning to her jeans to do them up. He looks so melancholy, so disappointed. She hates this, hates the awkward tension. They’re never awkward, it’s usually always so wonderful and comfortable between the two of them.

“Killian…” She says softly when she’s fully dressed, unable to stand the silence between the two of them any longer.

“Hmm?” He answers, but doesn’t look at her. His hand works on the ties of his pants, seemingly struggling. But Emma knows him well enough to know that he has no issue with lacing up his damn leather pants. He’s avoiding her gaze.

She groans and walks over to him, her hand cupping his jaw, forcing him to look at her. “One day, really. Just give me some time, Killian… Please. Bear with me.”

His eyes flick between both of hers, a signal that she recognises as someone searching for a lie. When he apparently doesn’t find a trace of a lie - which he shouldn’t because she _isn’t_ lying - he shrugs, apparently trying to play nonchalant.

“I don’t know what you are referring to, Swan. I’ve already informed you that I am perfectly content with our arrangement.” He offers her a weak attempt of a smile, one she can see straight through. He may be a pirate, may be a professional at deceiving people, but Emma is Emma. She can see through deception, especially when it involves emotions and feelings.

She doesn’t do anything however. She simply watches as he walks over to the door, the heavy leather coat once again shielding him. _His armour…_ “I’ll see you around, Swan.”

Her heart aches, his complete lack of acknowledgement of her comment feeling like such a kick in the teeth. It takes her lot for her to say something like that, something so honest and heartfelt… And he just ignored it, pretended that nothing happened. Well fine, if that’s how he wants to play it.

“Ok, see you around then.”

 

  
He doesn’t even say anything else, simply nods and walks out the door. _It hurts. Why does it hurt?_ Emma allows herself a minute of heartache, her eyes closed and her hand clutched to her chest before letting out a deep breath. She reaches for her red leather jacket, sighing when she slides it on. _Protected._ Her walls fly up and she settles in the mindset that she’s perfectly fine.

Grabbing her bag, she follows Hook out of the door, locking the room behind her. Emma sets off down the hall, heading off to the bus stop, ready to pick up her son and enjoy a peaceful and happy afternoon with the people she loves. Who needs a pirate anyway? What are they good for? She doesn’t need him, maybe she’s better off without him. At least, she lets herself believe that for now...


	6. Rum and Tattoos

CHAPTER 6

 

Killian

 

_ He’s such a fucking idiot…  _ A week. A fucking  _ week.  _ And he hasn’t seen her, hasn’t heard from her. And he can’t help but love her, love her so deeply and so desperately that each night he can hardly breathe as he tries and fails to sleep. It’s painful, it hurts. It’s one of the worst feelings in the world, loving someone who you know doesn’t love you back, especially when they don’t even want to invest in anything more in a relationship than “meaningless sex”.

A week later… A week since he left that room, left the amazing and wonderful time he had shared with her there. And now where is he? Sat alone. In a loud and crowded tavern nursing a glass of rum.  _ Alone.  _ She hasn’t tried to find him, and he knows better than to chase her. She would run a bloody mile if he turned up on her doorstep. Nope, Killian Jones knows enough about the saviour to let her be the first to make a move, even if it means that he is going to be alone forever.

 

“Killian…” 

He almost doesn’t hear it, it’s so loud in the room. But it’s enough to make his head turn, for his eyes to fall upon the woman he’s so hopelessly in love with for the first time in a week. He blinks slightly, taking a moment to realise that she’s  _ actually  _ here, right behind him. “Swan…”

His gaze doesn’t drift from her as she slides onto the bar stool next to him, her teeth worrying her lip as she sits down. The atmosphere is strange, that tension from before seeming to continue to exist between the two of them. She’s still  _ so _ beautiful, her hair falling in golden curls against her shoulders. But it’s awkward,  _ really  _ awkward. 

“So… So uh, you okay?” She asks, and the tension is almost overwhelming. He looks over at her in surprise, fairly shocked that she’s actually making the effort to talk to him, especially after the last time they saw each other.

“Aye… Haven’t seen you all week, so it’s been a bit lonely since no one else in Storybrooke ever really has anything to do with me. You know, because of the whole  _ pirate  _ thing…” He says, his voice melancholy and almost slightly bitter. He doesn’t want to be spiteful or mean to her, but he just can’t help but hold a little bit of resentment towards her for how they left things last time. He sips his rum, sucking it between his teeth as he relishes the burn. 

“Well…” Emma says, shifting on her seat a little, apparently uncomfortable with the way he’s currently talking to her. “You haven’t exactly made an effort to talk to me either.” 

_ Ouch… Okay… _

 

So he’s supposed to go to her hotel room or wander the streets hoping he might catch a glimpse of blonde hair and a red leather jacket? “Aye, but I have no means of contacting you, Swan. I don’t have one of those bloody talking devices, nor know how I might  _ use  _ one of those things.”

Emma’s demeanour suddenly shifts, pulling her phone thingy out of her pocket almost excitedly. “It’s not that difficult to learn! Here, I’ll show you.”

He’s not exactly  _ enthusiastic  _ about this, and is more than willing to let her know. “That’s okay, Swan. I think it would just irritate me, those things make a bloody infernal racket.” Which is very true, he’s seen how loud they are, how they just start screaming at any random moment.

“Oh, no, that’s just a ringtone, which is easy to switch off.” She smiles, scooting a little closer to him as she starts pressing buttons and things on the phone device’s screen. He doesn’t even listen to the spiel that she’s spewing at him. No, he just gazes at her. Gazes at the way excitement makes her green eyes sparkle, the rare smile on her face making him grin widely. He can’t help but interrupt her, the need to bring back that special comfort that they usually have being far too strong to let her babble on.

“Can I buy you a drink, love?”

Her eyes widen, but she smiles soon enough. “Yeah, yeah, sure. A rum, if you don’t mind?”

That just makes him grin, the comment about  _ her wanting to be a pirate  _ just sort of slipping out, even though it makes her slap him on the arm.  _ Worth it.  _ He orders her drink before sitting back.

 

“So, Killian…”  _ Gods, the way his name sounds on her lips…  _ “How’ve you been this past week?”

_ Lonely, I missed you…  _ “Fine! I spent a lot of time working on the Jolly, she’s looking shiny and new.” He smiles proudly. It’s not exactly a lie. He has been working on his ship, trying distract himself from destructive thoughts about the woman currently seated next to him. Before he can ask the same question, even though he knows she’s been doing perfectly fine without him, her rum is placed onto the bartop. 

And it escapes him before he can help it. He knows not to push her, knows that there’s a high chance that she will run from him now. But he has, no,  _ needs  _ to know.

“Are we a thing?” He blurts out. Because he wants it, he wants her to be his. He wants her to know how much she means to him, how much she occupies his every waking thought. He aches to be able to tell her that he sees viridescent eyes whenever he closes his, that he smiles whenever he gets even the tiniest whiff of the scent of cinnamon. Because it all comes back to her.

 

The pause is almost excruciating. It probably takes half the amount of time that Killian thinks it does for her to reply, but the wait seems to last for an eternity. But the soft smile that pulls at her lips before she speaks sends his heart soaring with joy. “I was thinking the same thing, I… Well, I want to be…”

He feels like he could sing a million songs from a rooftop, filled with verses of his complete and utter amazement. But of course, being the calm and collected gentleman he is, he keeps it well contained.

“Well, cheers to that.” He grins, raising his almost empty glass of rum.

 

Emma smiles and raises her own. “To us…” She says as she clinks their glasses together, a sly smirk on her lips. The idea of there being an  _ us  _ makes Killian’s heart practically soar with excitement and he’s more than eager to repeat the toast before downing the rest of his rum. He does catch the wince that Emma gives after sipping her own drink.

“What’s the matter, Swan? Can’t hold your rum?” He teases, truly wanting to pull out the flirty side of Emma Swan once again. This could be a dangerous road to travel down, drinking with her, but he can’t find it in him to care. It’s been too long since he saw her properly, let alone spent time and had fun with her.

“Oh, I can hold my rum just fine, Hook.” She shoots right back, complete with a smouldering wink that hits him right in the stomach.  _ Gods _ … How will he cope with this? How will he cope with the endless banter between the two of them, the banter that’s always present and will only become more flirtatious with the consumption of alcohol. 

So what else does he do? He leans close to her, whispering devilishly in her ear.

“Prove it.” He even pops the ‘t’ for good measure, immediately noticing the effect that it has on her. The woman tries to hide her shiver, but he’s not drunk enough for his vision to not pick up on it. but  boy, does Emma prove it. She goes so far as to down her entire glass, clearly fighting back a cough because of a burn, but she succeeds. 

 

“Oho… So you want to play this game?” He smirks, running his finger along the rim of his empty glass. “I’ve had hundreds of years of experience, darling. In more ways than one… But you already knew that, didn’t you?” He winks at her, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.  _ Oh how he missed flirting with her… _

“Don’t underestimate me, Captain. I may not have had as many years of practice as you have, but I sure as hell know how to drink.” She teases right back and it feels oh so good. He missed this so much, missed seeing her, being with her, the endless banter between them. 

 

“So…” He starts, shifting a little closer to her. “What’s your poison, love?”

Emma grins, an idea apparently forming in her mind. She turns to the bartender, ordering something called ‘a round of shots’... He gives her a curious glance and she explains the basis of the game to him. 

“After you take a shot, you get to ask a question. Consider it a way of getting to know each other better.” She grins as the bartender lines a load of shots up on the bar next to them.

“Okay, I like this plan, Swan. Ladies first?” He winks, his hand gesturing towards the small glasses filled with various coloured spirits. She quirks her eyebrow at his, smirking as her fingers pluck a shot glass from the line up. She keeps her eyes on his as she raises the drink to her lips and tilts her head back, letting the alcohol slip down her throat. 

She shivers slightly at the apparent burn of the strong liquid, but slams the glass upside down on the bartop.

 

“Tell me about your first kiss?” Her chin lands on her hand as she rests her elbow on the bar surface, smiling at him softly. His eyebrow raises but who is he to ever deny her?

“It was awkward.” He chuckles, shaking his head at the memory from so many years ago. “I was naught but a wee lad, a slave on a trader ship. A young maid I had taken a fancy to cornered me behind some barrels on the docks. It wasn’t my finest moment to be completely honest, dear.”

Emma hums softly, smiling as she learns a little more of his past. She seems genuinely interested, interested enough to make him pick up one of the tiny glasses and down the bloody  _ awful  _ liquid inside. He wants to know more about her too, wants them to know and understand each other better. “Okay, tell me about  _ your  _ first kiss, Swan?”

She licks her lips, pulling back a little at the question. It seems like she needs a moment to make herself sure that she definitely wants to do this, but soon enough she’s talking. 

“Mine was also awkward. I was fifteen and this guy used to live in the same group home. We were the same age and decided to try it out of curiosity. Wasn’t great.” She laughs a little before taking another shot. “Okay, now I want to know about your first time having sex.” She winks at him, making him raise his eyebrow once again.

 

“Well… It was when I had been appointed to the Navy. Apparently women like a man in uniform as a local seamstress enacted us sharing in a short fling.” He runs his finger around the empty shot glass that he had recently finished. “It was rocky at first but she helped me to learn the ropes.” He then takes another shot, leaning closer to her. “What about you? When was your first time, with a man or with a woman?” He winks.

“Well, you remember my friend, Lily?” Emma grins and his eyes widen in shock. He was joking when he mentioned her being with a woman, he never imagined she  _ actually  _ has… “We were young and were going through puberty, so we decided to experiment.”

“Bloody hell…” He mutters, downing another shot just to try to get that buzz that may help him process the information. And he didn’t think this woman could get him anymore heated than she already does…

She grins slyly at him, lifting up another shot of her own. “You know, she wasn’t half bad, either…”  _ Fuck…  _ He shifts in his seat, licking his lips as he tries to hold back from grabbing her and kissing her there and then.

 

“A-Ask another question, Swan.” He practically begs, chewing on his lip. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him and by god does he enjoy it. And it seems that she enjoys it too, based on the way that her fingers are running up and down his thigh. 

“Okay…” She smiles, cocking her head at him before asking her next question. “Kinkiest sex you’ve ever had?”

He knows just the story to tell her. “Well, I’ve lived a long time so I’ve had a while to experiment. But I guess the most thrilling night I had was with two lovely lasses and a proper gentleman. He was very careful with all three of us.”

Emma’s jaw drops and her eyes widen. It seems to take a moment to sink in but she manages to recover her demeanour. “In-Interesting…” She practically whispers, evidently affected by the idea of such a tale happening.

“Hmm, does the thought of me with another man get you all hot and bothered?” He grins before taking his next shot. “What’s your wildest fantasy about me? What would you like me to do, or vice versa?”

It’s surprising how quickly she manages to answer him. “A roleplay. Where  _ I’m  _ the Pirate Captain and you are the shy, innocent prince I’ve taken hostage. Or the other way around.” She grins, her hand sliding further up his leg. 

He scoots closer to her, the tension in the air is thick, practically buzzing between them. “I’m sure they can be arranged sometime in the future, love…”

She turns away from him for a brief moment to take her last shot before leaning in even closer, so that they’re practically sharing a stool. “If you could pick any place to fuck me, anywhere in this world or others, where would you choose?”

He licks his lips, his head tilting as his gaze drops to her own lips. “Right now, all I want to do it take you into the alleyway behind this bar and fuck you until you can’t walk.” He practically growls, feeling her breath on his chin. It’s heavy and he knows that he’s shattered the tension. She leaps up from her seat, grabs his hand and pulls him through the bar to the back exit.

 

Next thing he knows, he’s slammed her up against the brick wall with his lips sucking roughly on her neck as his hips grind against hers. She moans and  _ good lord,  _ he missed that sound. His hand and hook fly to her ass, expertly lifting her so that she’s wrapped around him. His hips press her against the wall to keep her steady as his hand slides under her skirt. “Good choice of attire… Easy access…” He mutters against her neck as he pushes a finger into her.

“I can’t say the same about you…” She says softly, her hands working on opening the laces of his pants. Either it’s been too long since she undressed him or she’s far too drunk to let her fingers work properly, but whichever way, she’s finding it to be a difficult task to complete. But he doesn’t even attempt to help her, instead pushing another finger into her as she continues to pull at the ties of his leathers.

“You’re so wet…” He whispers, licking a stripe up her neck before nibbling on her earlobe as his fingers thrust in and out of her, curling and twisting with ease. She finally manages to rip his pants open, her hand diving inside to grasp his cock, stroking him roughly. He moans slightly, his palm pressing down on her clit as her thumb swipes over his tip.

It’s too much for him to bear. He pulls his fingers out of her, switching his arms so that his hand is holding her up while his hook pushes her grasp away from his cock. Soon enough, he’s filling her. And it feels so good. He feels complete, their bodies pressed together in the most intimate of ways. She moans loudly as he thrusts into her roughly, her legs shaking around him at the feeling. 

 

His lips return to her neck, pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking hard. He doesn’t give two flying fucks if he leaves a mark, he’s too drunk and too overwhelmed with  _ Emma  _ right now to care. His hips pump against hers roughly, his cock pounding into her at an almost unimaginable speed. He mutters against her neck as he fucks her, whispering about how much he missed her, missed her taste, her warmth.

Usually, Emma would keep her moans to a minimum, especially since they’re  _ very _ much in public. But he reckons that the combination of pent up sexual tension and the length of time that passed without them being together, along with her drunken state has shadowed over her usual inhibitions. She’s reckless, loud and wild. She cries out about how much she missed him and he has to slant his mouth messily over hers to silence her.

“Shh…” He whispers against her lips after a particularly hard thrust. “We don’t want the sheriff to be discovered fucking the local good-for-nothing pirate now, do we?” He grins at her, rolling his hips against her clit.

“Oh, shut up…” She groans back before kissing him again. It’s so messy and wet and hurried. And it’s perfect. Their tongues slide together, hearts beating through the layers of clothes they wear. His eyes are closed from the sheer pleasure of being joined with her again, it’s almost like a dream. But those eyes are soon forced open when the heels of Emma’s boots dig into his ass, an indication to spur him on. And spur him on it does. He becomes relentless, well and truly fucking her against the wall.

And Emma is a vision, all moans and blonde hair. Her hands scrabble for purchase on his leather coat, her hips meeting every single one of his thrusts. “That’s it…” She sighs happily, apparently enjoying the angle he has decided on, the angle that makes his pelvis hit her clit on every thrust. “Make me come, Captain…” 

“Come on…” He groans in her ear, his hand squeezing her ass as he slams into her, knowing that he’s so close to the edge. He  _ needs  _ her to come first, he wants to see her fall again. “Let go, Swan.”

Her head hits the wall, her legs trembling around him as she nears her peak. He can feel her walls quivering around his cock, just a few more thrusts should do it. “Almost…” She whispers. “Almost there.”

Killian leans in close to her, his lips landing just beside her ear. “Coat my cock.” He mutters in a deep, sultry voice before letting his tongue dart out to lick the shell of her ear. And that’s the point of no return. A scream leaves Emma lips as her body shatters around him, the sweet sound of his name being screeched  _ because _ he has brought her so much pleasure pushes Killian over the edge. Their orgasms are almost synchronised, the two of them seizing up as their bodies shake together in an explosion of bliss.

 

Emma clings to him as they come down together, her legs still shaking. She clearly is unable to stand just yet. Killian is the same, his body pressing hers against the wall as he attempts to regain some form of strength after such an incredible release. 

“Fuck…” He whispers as he tries not to stumble from the pressure of not only holding himself up, but her too. “Bloody fuck....”

“Oh god, Killian…” Emma whispers, her breathing heavy as she rests her forehead on his shoulder, her hand tangled in his hair. They stay like that for a moment, reveling in the aftershock of such an incredible and  _ long  _ overdue orgasm. 

But soon enough, the task of holding her up becomes too much. As much as it pains him to have to leave the warmth of her body, he lets himself slip from inside of her. He carefully let's Emma drop to the floor, making sure that she can stand. “Are you okay?” He has to check. Of course he does. He loves her.

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” She smiles, her thumb stroking his cheek as she pushes up on her tiptoes to give him a short and sweet kiss. “I missed that, I missed you.”

“Aye, love. Me too.” He smiles, his thumb rubbing over her hip. Its when a gust of wind rushes past them that he becomes painfully aware of their state of undress, causing him to step away from her to tuck himself away and retie his laces. Emma does the same, fixing her skirt and hair in a vague attempt to not look like she just had the living daylights fucked out of her, with little avail. But who cares? It's dark and they’re drunk.

 

When they both seem decent enough to leave the alleyway, Killian’s arms slide around Emma’s waist. “Come back to the Jolly?” He says softly, gazing into her eyes. “I’ve missed sleeping with you in my arms.” If he wasn’t so intoxicated, he usually would have held back from finishing that sentence, but apparently drunk Emma doesn’t seem to mind his romantic confessions so much.

“Me too.” She smiles, and he once again feels that happy lurch in his stomach as she opens her heart to him a little more. “Come on.” Her hand slips into his and soon he’s being pulled away from the wall, back into the streets of Storybrooke. 

He can’t help but grin goofily as they make their way to the docks, swinging their hands and skipping occasionally. He hasn’t felt this elated in so long, it takes a lot to get him this drunk now and the fact that he and Emma are together again brings him such joy. 

He’s drunk enough to really let the alcohol coursing through his veins to lower his inhibitions, his arms reaching down as they get to his ship to lift her into the air. Emma’s arms loop around his neck as he carries her bridal style onto the deck of the ship. “Behold!” He proclaims loudly. “The Rolly Joger!” 

Drunken Emma appears to be overly affectionate, a ridiculous giggle escaping her as she leans over to kiss his cheek with a loud peck. “That’s such a good name!” 

He can’t help but grin. “Thank you, milady. I came up with it all by meself!” He shouts as he spins her around on the deck of the ship for a moment, before setting her down. 

“You’re so clever!” She giggles again, her hands resting on his chest. “Shall we depart to your cabin, Captain?” Her eyes grow dark again, a flirtatious smirk appearing on her lips. He can feel her fingertips brushing through his chest hair and  _ gods _ , does he have it in him to fuck her again?

“Aye!” He grins back at her, noticing how the ship seems to be spinning. “I have more rum down there!” His eyes shine as he looks at her, he hasn’t been so happy in a very long time. He’s on his ship, belly warm with rum and the woman he loves in his arms. What more could a man dream for?

Emma nods eagerly back at him, her hands gripping at the lapels of his coat as she apparently struggles to stay upright. He may be drunk, but he’s still a gentleman. Killian catches her in his arms once again, lifting her so that she won’t fall and injure herself. 

The look in her eyes is unlike anything he’s ever seen from her before. She looks as though she adores him, utterly and completely as he carefully carries her down the steps to his cabin. The look disappears however when he stumbles on the last step, nearly sending both of them to the floor.”

“Whoops!”

“Careful!” She laughs, slipping out of his arms to walk over to his bed, plopping down onto it. She crosses her legs and reaches her arms out to him. “More rum, please!”

 

Who is he to deny a lady’s wishes? “You as wish, Swan… No…” His brow furrows for a moment as his scattered mind tries to remember the correct order of the words. “Ah, as you wish.” He bows carelessly, his legs shaking as he nearly falls over once again. He hears Emma giggling but he has already moved over to his liquor table, his hand grabbing a bottle of rum. He stumbles back over to her before falling face first onto the bed. 

Emma plucks the bottle from his grip, prompting him to roll over and lean himself on his elbow so that he can look at her. His eyebrow raises when she pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor. “Have you ever heard of body shots, Captain Jones?” She grins, and he knows he’s in for a treat.

“I haven’t had the pleasure, love. But if it involves  _ your _ body, then I’m sure that I will love it.” 

Her eyes close as she hums softly, her hands pushing his coat from his body. “Okay, so what you have to do is pour rum into my belly button, and then lick it up. That sound good to you?”

“That…” He mutters, throwing his shirt over his head. “Sounds…” He moves closer, his hands pushing her onto her back as he crawls over her, nudging his nose against hers. “Utterly…” He leans down, dropping a single soft kiss onto her lips. “Delightful.”

She smiles and kisses him again, licking her lips. He gazes down at her, waiting for her to give him his next instruction. “Give it a try, Captain…”

“As you wish…” He whispers, getting it right this time. The air is practically electric as he reaches over to grab the bottle of rum, his teeth latching onto the cork to open it. He manages to dribble a small amount of rum into her belly button, surprisingly well due to his current drunken state. “Is that good?”

“It’s a little cold.” She giggles, gazing down at him. 

He looks deeply into her eyes as he lowers his face closer to her stomach. He can see the darkness of her irises as his tongue darts out to lightly lap at the pool of alcohol in her belly button. His eyebrow quirks at her as he pulls back, licking his lips before surrounding her navel, sucking the remnants of the rum from her skin. He feels Emma shudder and as soon as he slurps the last drop of alcohol from her belly, he returns his gaze to hers.

 

“Well, was it as delightful as you thought?” She asks, her eyes boring into his.

“More than I could have dreamed.” He whispers huskily, licking a small fleck of rum from her abdomen before pulling away to sit up. “So… What now?”

Emma also pushes herself up, recorking the bottle. “Well, I think we’ve both had enough rum for now, so I don’t really know…”

They both sit there in that comfortable silence once again, their two brains separately thinking of ideas of what they could do. It’s a long silence, but it’s okay. They’re together again, and all that Killian can think as they sit together. Emma makes him jump when she breaks the quiet, her hand slapping down on his leg hard.

“I KNOW!” She shouts excitedly, her other hand moving to the compass that he has inked on his ribcage. “You have tattoos, I have my buttercup. We should  _ so _ get matching ones!” 

Of course, to a drunken pirate, that sounds like a bloody great idea. And he lets her know that he definitely thinks so, his arms pulling her close as he kisses her hard. He starts rambling on and on about what an amazing idea it is and how clever she is for thinking of it. He babbles so much that he forgets to think about what he’s saying and before he even realises it, it’s slipped out. “I love you!” 

As soon as he says it, he’s ready for her to run. No matter how drunk he is, Killian Jones still knows Emma Swan inside and out. And he expects her to go, expects her to disappear. Because it’s far too soon for her to know just how much she means to him. But one thing that drunk Killian Jones forgets is that he’s in the company of drunk Emma Swan, the overly emotional and overly affectionate woman. 

She gasps, a huge grin pulling at her lips. “You do?!” She giggles softly, her hands cupping his cheeks. “That’s sooo sweet, Killian!” He laughs a little, relieved that she’s accepting his proclamation. 

He’s even more relieved when she pulls him in for a kiss. If a sober person was watching them, they would wince at how messy and awful the kiss appears to be. But to Emma and Killian its perfect, so perfect that they’re both giddy when they pull apart. “You know what we should get?” Emma smiles, biting her lip excitedly. “A hook and a swan.”

 

His eyes widen and he gasps dramatically. “YES!” His face is  _ very  _ pink but he can’t find it in him to care. He bounces up and down, his face a show of total wonder and enthusiasm. “We should get a hook and a swan making a heart!”

Emma claps happily, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “I love that! That’s such an amazing idea, Killian…” He can’t help but smile as her face buries into his neck, the two of them falling backwards onto the bed so that they’re lying down.

“Let’s do it, Swan…” He hums softly, feeling fatigue settle over him. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he can feel tiredness invading his every sense. And it seems to be similar for Emma, her body relaxing as they stretch out together. “Let’s... Get tattoos…”

“Yeah…” Emma yawns, her body shifting slightly as she moves into a more comfortable position for sleep. “We… We definitely should…” Her voice trails off as she starts to drift to sleep, her hold around him loosening as unconsciousness drags her under. Killian isn’t far behind her.

His nose buries in her hair, his arms holding her close. His eyes start to droop and grow heavy and soon enough they’re closed. “I love you…” He mutters, his words slurred and quiet as he also drops off to sleep. He’s content, he’s happy and he’s blissfully unaware of the impact those three words will have. 

But for now, Killian is the happiest he has been in a long while, because she is back in his arms. Emma Swan is his… His to love and his to care for. At least, she is for this night. Because with the sun, the day brings memories, brings memories and hardships that are often left unsaid at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a while again, sorry about that. But hey! Another chapter! Woohoooo!
> 
> Hook me up with a review if you want, they really keep me going!


	7. What's Love Without Onion Rings?

CHAPTER 7 

 

Emma 

 

Ow… _Ow…_

 

There’s nothing quite like waking up with a hangover and an ache between your thighs. Emma’s eyes peel open, a throbbing pain in her head. _What the hell did she do last night?_

She soon realises that there is a body next to her, a body that is snoring slightly. A body that belongs to Killian Jones. _Ah, yes._ They- Well, they evidently reconciled based on the tell-tale throbbing between her legs. Her hand flies to her eyes as she desperately tries to remember the night before, the drunken mistakes that may have occurred.

Memories start ebbing back, flashing scenarios of shots and sex. The talk of tattoos and- _Fuck…_ She completely forgot that he totally said he loves her. _He loves her._ Sure, it may have just been a drunken misunderstanding but… Well, she can’t deny that she’s seen the way he looks at her, felt the gentleness in his touch. He cares, truly. Is it really so outlandish an idea that he may have fallen for her?

But he _can’t._ Or well, she can’t have him love her. She’s no way ready. Yes, Emma Swan cares deeply for Killian Jones, since she is still returning to him. But _love._ That’s a whole other step, a huge leap from casual sex between friends. What is she supposed to do? Mention it? Run?

Her head turns to look at him, smiling softly at how young and adorable he looks when asleep. She couldn’t run… Not from him… It must have just been a mistake, a slip of the tongue. He doesn’t love her, it's too soon. Right?

 

Trying not to wake him, Emma gently runs her fingers through his hair, brushing some of the messy strands off of his forehead. But apparently her touch _is_ enough to wake him, his body stirring as his lips mumble her name. And dear god, she can’t help but smile. And her fingers slip down to his cheek, gently stroking over the stubbled skin. And soon enough, the blue of his eyes appears, meeting the green of her own.

“Mmm, morning…” His voice is thick with sleep as he mutters the word, and also apparently husky from the night before. The dreamy smile on his lips is so damn cute. Emma leans in, giving him a soft and gentle kiss. She won’t let it go too far though, because she is well aware that their morning breath after the night they had would _not_ be pleasant for either of them.

“Good morning.” She whispers, her fingers returning to stroke through his hair. Moment of truth it seems, does he remember? Remember what he said? Her tongue darts out to wet her dry and cracked lips, her throat sore from needing a good drink of water. “How’s your headache?”

“Ugh, terrible.” He groans, rolling onto his back to close his eyes once again. “It seems you really did drink me under the table last night, Swan. I can’t recall a single detail past the lovely tale of you and that friend of yours…”

 _So he doesn’t remember._ “Well, at least that means you don’t remember one of us making a fool of ourselves. Luckily for you, I’m not going to tell you which one of us it was.” She winks, her hand moving to rest on his chest. He smiles over at her and yet again she sees that look in his eyes.

“Oh really? I’m going to assume that you were the one to embarrass yourself then, love. As if it were me, I’m certain you would lovingly remind me of the sordid affair.” He chuckles, oblivious to the jolt that just ran through Emma’s stomach. _Lovingly…_ He said lovingly…

Once again, Emma’s mind spirals to the worst thing that could happen right now. He’s in love with her. And by god does she have to know if it’s true, to not only put her mind at ease, but to give her the chance to break any ties with him before this goes too far. So, she bites her lip, scooting just a little closer to him.

“I… Uh, well… Since we have spent a considerable amount of time together, and it technically is a new day…” She begins, her eyes failing to meet his. She’s really going to ask him…

“Do you want to ask me your question, love?” He smiles, rolling again so that they’re face to face, his hand moving to rest on her waist. “Because I agree that this feels like a good time.”

 _God… Fuck…_ Her heart races and it takes her a moment. Hesitation is a common feature in Emma and she almost has to physically force herself to say it, to let the words slip out of her mouth. She suddenly realises that her lips are parted, but no sound is coming out. Killian is smiling at her encouragingly and _goddamnit_ he’s so supportive she hates herself for being afraid.

 

_‘Do you love me?”_

 

He looks taken aback for a moment, his eyes widening. It definitely seems clear that he wasn’t expecting that question. The seconds seem to take hours, the two of them just staring into each other’s  eyes as silence surrounds them. But, after a little bit, a few sputtered sounds escape Killian. And then, he replies.

“A-Aye… Of course I love you, Swan. I’m hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you…”

 _How does she reply to that?_ So she stares at him, in a mixture of shock and almost awe. Sure, he said it to her last night. But he was drunk then and she didn’t completely believe him. However, this time is sober, clear and so full of passion and feeling there’s absolutely no denying it. He _loves_ her.

“S-Swan?” He says tentatively. His hand moves from her waist to her cheek, and she can feel his heartbeat racing through his palm. He’s nervous, terrified. And she soon finds out why. “Do _you_ love _me_?”

 _Oh god…. Oh GOD._ She completely freaks out, her body twisting from his grip, not even caring that she falls backwards off the bed right on her ass. “I can’t…” She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she scrambles to pull on her clothes. She’s pretty sure her skirt is on backwards, her hair a complete mess but she doesn’t care. All she needs right now is to get the fuck out. “I’m sorry…” She whispers again, her voice trembling. And after that, she’s gone. 

* * *

 She leaves him there, still laying in the bed of his quarters as she runs out, dashing up the steps to leave the ship behind her. And she doesn’t stop. It must have been quite a sight, the Sheriff of Storybrooke running through the town with a bird’s nest for hair and her clothes on back-to-front as she sobs.

Emma only stops when she gets back to her room at Granny’s, stumbling through the door to fall onto the bed that hasn’t been slept in. It’s awful, an awful time. She cries into her pillow for hours. It’s ridiculous, why should she cry for a man being in love with her? Surely he should be the one to be upset? Not her. But yet, here she is, sobbing her heart out.

Eventually, she cries herself out. And the rumble of hunger in her stomach reminds her that she hasn’t eaten all day. Her eyes turn to the clock on her nightstand to show that its evening. Emma Swan has never once spent an entire day holed up in her room, crying over a man. At least, she hadn’t until now.

So, she hauls herself out of bed, moving to head down to the diner before catching a whiff of herself. She still smells like him… And that forces her to turn into the bathroom instead, stripping off before leaping in the shower, cleaning the smell of alcohol and a hangover and _Killian_ off of herself. The water is way too hot, but she’s too busy wallowing to even care.

 

After scrubbing herself clean, Emma steps out of the shower, her skin pink from the heat. She doesn't bother to dry her hair after dressing, simply tying it back in a wet ponytail before finally going downstairs to feed herself.

She slides into a free booth, her finger rolling a stray grain of salt on the table as she waits for Ruby to come over to take her order.

“Ooh, someone looks miserable. What’s up, Sheriff?” And, there she is. Emma looks up with her sad eyes to see the red-lipped werewolf standing before her. She sighs and shakes her head, trying to make her friend aware that she definitely does _not_ want to talk about it right now. “Okay, gotcha. So what can I getcha, Em? Some onion rings to cheer you up?”

“Yeah… Some onion rings and a grilled cheese sound pretty good thanks, Rubes.” She says, her eyes still fixed on the single grain of salt. Taking the hint, Ruby simply nods, turning on her heel to take the order through to Granny.  


 

Emma is picking at her remaining onion rings when he walks in, her head instinctively turning to look and see. _Fuck…_ She can’t tear her eyes off of him as he walks through the diner, watching as he sits at the counter and rests his head against his hand and hook. So it seems she’s not the only one to have had a crappy day…

She drops her gaze again, once again staring at the grease clinging to her onion rings. It’s probably best for her not to approach him, especially since she evidently hurt him so badly. Unfortunately, not looking at someone does not stop them from looking at you.

 

“Swan?”

 

Her heart drops, her fingers tightening and squashing the onion ring that she’s been toying with the idea of eating for some time now. She draws in a deep breath before forcing herself to look at him. His eyes are rimmed with red, his stubble untamed and his hair a mess. He’s pretty much the male equivalent of how she reckons she looks right about now.

“C-Can we talk?” He asks, shifting nervously on his feet. God, he looks scared of her, almost as though she might lash out or- _Oh…_ He’s scared that once again she’s going to run from him. But she really is tired of running. She needs to start growing up, facing situations like this head on. So she nods, her teeth biting her lip.

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea. Sit with me?” She requests, her head nodding to the seat opposite her. He sits down there, his hand tightly clenched. She hates this, she hates that it’s her fault that he’s in this state.

“I’m… I’m dreadfully sorry for frightening you, Swan… I just- Well, I can’t help the way that I feel about you. And you _did_ ask me, I wasn’t going to lie to you.”

She nods and sighs. “I know, I know. This is… This is just _me._ All of my life I’ve done this. I try to learn something, but as soon as I find it out… I get scared and I run away.” She looks down, tears filling her eyes again. God, she really does fucking hate herself right about now. “I’m so sorry…” She whispers.

Emma wouldn’t be surprised if this was it. He probably will give up, stand up and leave. No one would even consider someone like her, constantly frightened and constantly pushing them away. No one _deserves_ to be with someone like that. But Killian, wonderful, gentle and kind Killian, grabs her hand. “Swan..” Her eyes meet his again, his soft smile reassuring her. “I’m not going to leave, and I’m not going to rush you. We can take this as slowly as you want, you lead me, okay?”

 

She can’t even find it in herself to care that they’re in public, letting his fingers lacing with hers. He intends to stick around, to wait for her. Wait until she’s ready. And dear god does it feel good. She can’t help but smile, tears swimming in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“I promised to always tell you the truth, Swan. I really do intend to do right by you.” He smiles softly, and he just knows how to make her heart melt. That is, until his hand untangles from hers to steal one of her onion rings.

“Hey!” She laughs, not really mad at all that he’s stolen one of her beloved snacks. He just winks back at her, which makes her roll her eyes and pop an onion ring into her mouth. “Oh, cold onion rings…” She grimaces slightly. _They’ll have to do…_

He smirks at her and takes another onion ring. Not long after, her phone starts buzzing. Killian looks at her curiously, apparently confused as to what the noise is. “What’s that? That noise, what is that?”

Emma just shrugs in response, pulling her phone out of her pocket to look at it. There are two texts, one from each of her parents. “Oh fuck…”

“What’s that infernal device done now?” Killian asks, his eyes skating over the phone in her hand with almost a look of detest in his eyes.

“It’s not the phone, it’s Leroy. Fuck, that damned dwarf can’t keep his mouth shut.” She groans, passing the phone over to him to read. No matter how pissed off she is, _he_ apparently can’t help but chuckle at the first message on the screen.

 

**_Mom: Emma, are you and Hook together? Only Leroy saw you both on the docks last night, apparently holding hands. If you are, don’t worry. I’m so happy for you, sweetheart._ **

 

“Well, at least we have her blessing!” Killian grins at her, thrilled it seems to be granted permission to be with Emma by her mother. She can’t think about that, she knows he loves her but… It’s all getting just a little too real.

So she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Yeah, well look at the one from my dad.” She says, leaning over to scroll down through her texts to bring up the other message. She imagines that Killian knows what to expect from this text, pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows how Prince Charming feels about Captain Hook.

 

**Dad: Emma Swan, tell me that you’re not with that damn fucking pirate! You’re a princess, you deserve better than him.**

 

Killian’s eyebrow raises, but he doesn’t seem too swayed by the fact that her father certainly _doesn’t_ want them to be a ‘thing’. _I guess he’s used to not exactly being people’s favourite person in the world…_ Emma thinks as she studies his expression. His eyes look up from the phone to meet with hers, a small smile on his lips.

“Good to know where I stand. Don’t worry, Swan. _We_ know what this is, who cares what they think?”

 _He makes a good point._ She chuckles softly, her fingertip once again playing with the grain of salt on the table. “I guess you’re right. But they are my parents, it’s just gonna be weird having them and everyone else in Storybrooke knowing that their _Saviour_ is fucking Captain Hook.”

He shrugs and grabs another onion ring. It seems that he isn’t quite as negative about their current predicament as she is. _How does he do that?_ How is he so easily blasé about awful and embarrassing situations like theirs right now? “In my view, we don’t have to be secretive anymore. There are definitely some good qualities to our awkward state of affairs.” 

She chuckles at that, feeling _way_ more comfortable thanks to his view on the matter. “Oh yeah?” She quirks her eyebrow at him as she grabs another onion ring. _Maybe we should order more of these if we are going to be sharing…_ She thinks as she bites into the greasy treat. “Like what?”

He smirks at her and she tries desperately ignore the tugging feeling in her stomach at that _damn_ smirk. ”Well, love… We won’t need to hide anymore. No more sneaking out of your room here, off of my ship. No more making up excuses…”

Emma bites her lip, gazing back at him with a glint in her eyes. “Hmm, so we can make out whenever and wherever we want?” She winks and waggles her eyebrow at him flirtatiously. “I guess there _are_ some good qualities.” 

He leans forward over the table, chuckling deeply. “So, Emma Swan wants to make out with me? I’m touched…” And he just _has_ to go and wet his lips with that damn fucking tongue of his that threatens to make her groan in public. _Two can play at this game._

“Well, _Killian Jones..._ “ She enunciates every syllable of his name as she leans closer to him, their noses almost touching. “I find making out with you to be rather pleasurable.”

She grins in victory when she hears the soft groan that escapes him, pulling away to lean back in her seat. She sucks her thumb into her mouth, licking away the oil remaining on the digit just to tease him that tiny bit more than she has already. He bites down on his lower lip, closing his eyes and drawing a breath to regain some form of self control. It takes a second, but he seems to manage just fine.

 

“We have nothing to worry about, with everyone knowing I mean. Well, _you_ have nothing to worry about… I just need to keep one eye open in case your father tries to run me through.” He says, definitely joking but Emma does pick up on the slightest trace of genuine fear in his voice. _So it seems Captain Hook may well be terrified of what Prince Charming might do to him…_

“Oh, you’ll be fine. My father will just have to get over it.” 

Killian grins at that, seemingly touched by the fact that she would actually choose him. “I’m glad I have your vote, love.” He leans his hand over the table and for a moment she thinks that he might be reaching over to hold hers. It sends a momentary pang of fear rushing through her, which ebbs away when his fingers close around the final onion ring. It takes him a second to realise that it’s the last one, and ever the gentleman, he lets go of it to allow her to have it if she wishes.

“Go ahead, Jones. You have it. I had a ton before you got here.” She smiles, pushing the bowl towards him. “And besides, it’s your first time trying one of my favourite snacks.”

He nods his head in thanks and takes the onion ring, biting into it. “I must say that they are unlike anything I’ve ever had before. Probably terribly bad for you, but they’re bloody delicious.” 

Emma chuckles slightly. “I see I’m turning you to the junk food dark side!” She winks at him. “There’s nothing like a good bowl of onion rings, except maybe a grilled cheese…” She seems to be rambling again as the conversation kind of came to a natural conclusion and she has no idea what to say next. But Killian her saviour comes to the rescue after finishing his onion ring. 

“Okay, Swan. Question. What’s your favourite colour?” He asks, scooting a little closer to her once again.

“My favourite colour? Uh, red. I guess.” She shrugs. She hasn’t really thought about it before. Most people think she would choose yellow, because of her Bug. But that colour brings up a few too many painful memories. So yeah, red. Definitely not yellow.

“Like your jacket.” He smiles, cleaning the grease off of his fingers with a napkin. “Which looks mighty comfortable I must say.” 

“Is that you insinuating that you want to try on women’s clothing, Jones?” She teases, which causes him to stammer in defence of himself. “I’m only kidding. And yes, it is comfortable. Unlike your coat, which does look incredible on you mind, but it doesn’t look too comfortable to wear on a daily basis.”

“You think it looks good on me?” His damn eyebrow quirks again. “I’m flattered, Swan. But aye, it is rather heavy and stifling sometimes. Yet it’s been with me for so many years, I guess I don’t notice the weight too much anymore.”

“Yeah, but with summer coming…” She says, a few thoughts coming to mind. “You may want to lose the coat and trade it in for a few t-shirts…”

The tips of his ears grow pink and he starts to avoid her gaze. _My my my, Captain Hook has grown a little shy._ “I… I might need some help with that, I wouldn’t know where to start.”

She smiles softly at how flustered he is, it really is very cute seeing the fiercest Captain known to the world with pink ears and cheeks. “Not to worry, Killian. I’ll take you shopping.”

“When?” He grins, apparently eager to spend more time together. “Now?”

“Easy there, Tiger.” She smiles, her hand reaching over to grab his wrist. “The stores won’t be open after dinner. We’ll go tomorrow, okay?”

She doesn’t miss the fact that his gaze has shifted to her hand on his wrist, and she realises that this is the first time that _she_ has chosen to touch _him_ since running out on him this morning.

“Aye, tomorrow.” He smiles, his eyes returning to meet hers. “Shall we meet at my ship in the morning, then?” 

She licks her lips, her heart racing as an idea forms in her head. “Yeah, either that… _Or…_ Or, you can stay with me tonight? In my room, I mean…” She blushes slightly, almost kicking herself immediately for suggesting it. Why would he? Surely he believes that she will just run away again, push him away? Nothing has changed, she’s still terrified of whatever this _thing_ is between them. But he just grins at her.

“That sounds like a bloody good plan to me, love.”

“So, shall we go upstairs then?”

“Aye, if you’d like.” He grins and stands up, holding out his hand to her. “We okay to go up together this time, love?”

“Yeah.” She smiles, standing up as well and taking his hand in hers. “Yeah, okay.” She bites back a grin as they head to the back of Granny’s together, making their way towards the bedrooms.

 

And oh _god…_ He actually hugs her around her middle from behind when she starts unlocking her door, his nose nuzzling adorably against her neck. “Guess we confirmed any suspicions, huh?” He mutters as they walk inside.

“I guess we did.” She smiles, leaning into his embrace after closing the door, her eyes shut at how comfortable it feels just to simply be held by him. After a few moments though, she turns in his arms to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Okay, I’m going to get ready for bed. I won’t be long.”

Reluctantly, she untangles herself from his arms, grabbing her pajamas and heads into the bathroom. It doesn’t take her long, washing her face free of any lingering grease from the onion rings.

She also brushes her teeth, takes out her contacts and ties her hair into a messy bun. She changes out of her clothes and puts on her glasses before heading back through to Killian. She tries hard not to laugh at the expression on his face.

The pirate apparently hasn’t seen a woman wearing just a tank top and shorts before in this way before. “Bloody hell, that’s your sleep attire, Swan?” 

“Uh, yes?” She chuckles, moving back over to him and pecks his lips. “Did you want to borrow a shirt? I have one of my Dad’s old ones that I sometimes sleep in.”

“I would appreciate that, love.”

She smiles and kisses him again quickly before moving away to go and grab the shirt for him. It’s light blue, one that she can already tell will bring out his eyes. She passes it to him, watching as he switches his black one for the blue. She was right, his eyes are so beautifully piercing...

“It looks good on you… Oh, you’ll probably need something for your bottoms… I have no boxers, but you can try on a pair of my shorts?”

He shrugs, letting her know that he doesn’t mind at all, she can do whatever she thinks is best. She turns away to root through one of her drawers, managing to find her biggest pair of shorts from the bottom of her clothes. “Here.” She says as she tosses them to him. “See if they fit.” 

He smiles and pulls off his leather pants, replacing them with the shorts. They look a little tight, but seem to fit comfortably enough. 

“Damn it…” She mutters as she climbs into bed. “You can’t even look bad when you’re wearing women’s shorts…” She rolls her eyes with jealousy as she switches off the main light, turning on the lamp on her nightstand. “Don’t stand there staring at me like a lemon, Jones. Are you getting into bed or what?”

His tongue darts out to lick his lips before he strides across the room to settle himself in bed next to her. It’s so domestic, almost as if they’re a couple or something. But it just… Well, it feels right. “So, how’s the blue working out for me, love?” He asks after leaning over to kiss her cheek softly. “I haven’t worn anything other than red and black in such a long time.”

“Honestly?” She says, studying him. “It’s different. But a good different. I like it, you look really good.” She grins at him, gazing into his eyes. _Did he wipe the eyeliner from his eyes?_ He seems, younger? Maybe it’s just the clothing change but his eyes do seem lighter.

“Maybe we’ll have to add some blue when we go shopping tomorrow…”

“Mhmm, we should. Don’t worry, we’ll get everything that you need.” She pecks his lips again. “Do you mind if I read for a bit? It’s kind of a ritual on a night like this, to read a chapter before bed.” 

“Not at all.” He smiles, leaning down to press the softest of kisses to her shoulder before resting his head there. She can’t help but smile as she opens her book from where she was last reading, starting the chapter. 

It’s possibly the most comfortable that she has ever been, the most content. The simplicity of the weight of his head on her shoulder as she reads is so nice, so warming. Every so often he places gentle kisses to her neck or shoulder as she reads, quietly reminding her that he is there. She loves his company, even when they aren’t talking.

She’s almost sad when she finishes her chapter, but her eyes are drooping with exhaustion. She doesn’t want to break the moment, but she will fall asleep in a terribly uncomfortable position if she doesn’t. So she closes her book and returns it to her nightstand, along with her glasses. His head perks up when she moves, an adorable smile on his face.

Emma switches off the light and pulls the covers up over the both of them when she settles down into the bed. Her body curls into his, her face nuzzling against his neck. “Goodnight, Killian.” She whispers softly, closing her eyes.

She smiles when she feels the gentle press of his lips to the top of her head, as well as his stumped arm sliding around her waist to hold her closer to him. “Goodnight, Swan.”

 

Emma falls asleep with a smile on her lips, comfortable in his embrace. It’s been a whirlwind of a day, one full of emotions and declarations. But she can’t help but be happy. She cares for him, and she doubts she’ll stop caring for him anytime soon. So she sleeps in his arms with ease, content that she made the right decision.

And she would never admit it, not to him, not even to herself. But her dreams are full of _them,_ full of a future with him, where they’re together. In her dreams, Emma Swan accepts that she has love within her heart, a love that she doesn’t even realise is still remaining. A love reserved entirely and completely for Killian Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while again I know! I apologise profusely but I'm working full-time now and don't get many opportunities to find time to write. But any who, hope you enjoyed chapter 7, look they now have some form of a relationship. Progress!
> 
> I would say see you soon with another chap but I can't make any promises! Sorry guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, hope y'all enjoyed the first installment of this fic.
> 
> Please hmu with a review or come and cry with me on twitter (@hooknleather)


End file.
